Old Team, New Enemies
by Nadia Leigh
Summary: Sequel to The Boy, The Girl and The Town. Reid's having headaches, Emily's acting odd, Ashley seems innocent and Anna is determined to figure everyone out, including Doyle. I don't own Criminal Minds. : But, Please read and review, anyway! :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello again! Let's see how things are going with Anna, Reid, Emily, Morgan, Dave, Ashley, Garcia and Hotch. Just to let you know, the stuff in paragraph two I saw in the preview for the next episode of Criminal Minds, season six. It's going to be called Valhalla.**

…

I was at the office. Well, technically, we all were. It's been a month since I got this job and I have learned that the team likes to live here. Morgan and Garcia spend so much time together that I think Hotch should just put them in the same office. It would save them both so much time because they wouldn't have to walk back and forth all the time and annoy the rest of us with their banter while doing so. Ashley Seaver, who I still don't really know, studies like she will be tested on whatever she is studying in the next second, when she's not working, that is. But she does seem to spend a lot of time with Dave. I've seen them play games more than once in his office, especially after a big case. Reid said that Hotch use to stay here for hours on end, but now he leaves when the rest of us do, to go be with his son, Jack. Reid and I usually go home around the same time we're supposed to, meaning six, six thirty-ish. Unfortunately, it's not very uncommon for us to pull all-nighters, whether it be here or at home. That's when I have noticed Reid gets the most headaches. Yet, he does get them during the day, like when he's in the sun or in extreme light.

And then there's Miss. Emily Prentiss. She's is my other main concern, besides Reid and his headaches. It's safe to say that she is acting odd, or odder than usual. She's more protective and secretive and you better bet I'm going to find out why. I'm tired of bloody waiting for another member of the team to do something more progressive! I know for a fact that Reid and Morgan have tried to get it out of her, but when we all started to get shot at while on cases, that was the last straw for me. And Morgan. I heard him ask her again, but she kept that mouth of hers glued shut. Well not glued shut, because she did make a nasty comment when he had asked. I, for one, was going to take a bit more of an aggressive route, other than a passive one.

And today was the day to do that.

I waited in my office above the bullpen, until Emily was at her desk; Reid was at his and Ashley… Ashley was nowhere to be seen. When the opportunity came, I casually walked down to the bullpen and got some more coffee from the kitchen. On my way back to my office, I stopped at Emily's desk, acting like I had forgotten something, but just remember it. Too bad Emily was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to know that I don't forget most things with my memory. Though it wasn't as good as Reid's, it was still good.

"Hey, Emily. Could you help me with some files in my office? I need some help carrying them down and giving them to all of you guys," I said to her.

"Sure." She started to walk up to my office and I went to follow, when Reid decided to open his too big mouth.

"Hey! Why didn't you ask me to help you?" he asked.

"Because, your arms are about as thick as a twig. Emily here will actually be able to carry the number of files I have." Emily laughed at that and we both walk up the few stairs to get to my office. When we walked in, the first thing I did was shut the door as Emily started looking through files on my desk and the shelves around it.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Agent Prentiss." She stopped dead in her search and turned to me. I was leaning against the door with my arms crossed and I watched as her face became a mix of anger, fear and confusion.

"What do you mean?" She finally asked.

"You know what I mean. Why have you been acting so on edge lately? Who are Tsia and Clyde?"

"I don't know-"

"Spare it. Look, we've been talking this for about a minute. Start looking around the room at files so we don't look suspicious." She nodded and we both started looking around.

"I'm not going to drag you into this."

"I'm pretty sure I've proven I can handle my own life. Or are you choosing to ignore the events that led me to get this job?"

"Don't turn this on me being the bad guy for-"

"Will you please get to the explaining?"

"I said it to Morgan and I'll say it to you. Because I like you, I'm not going to tell you."

"I was going to save this as a last resort, but, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to do a background check on you, Tsia Mosley and Clyde Easter. And I'm going to have Garcia do it. Understand? I'm not messing around with this." She was silent for a moment, but she gave up with a sigh.

"When I was in France, I worked undercover to bring down a dangerous mad-man named Ian Doyle. My alias name was Signorina Reynolds and I worked with Tsia, Clyde, Sean McCallister, and a few others. About two weeks ago, Sean came to me and told me Doyle had escaped from a Russian prison and that everyone was in danger because of it."

"Doyle's here, isn't he? In the US?"

She nodded and quietly said, "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I didn't want to put you all in danger."

"Emily, I case you haven't noticed, Ian Doyle has found us all! We're all in danger anyway!"

"I tried to keep it from coming to this, but Tsia and Clyde and I couldn't find him before he threatened to hurt us all. We thought we had it under control, but I guess our small team didn't cut it."

"Not yet, at least. We'll find him, and here, take these down," I said, handing her a stack of files.

"What do you mean, not yet?" she asked, taking the files, after putting down the stack she had just had in her hands.

"Your small team just got one person bigger. Well two, actually; me and Garcia."

"No. You cannot tell Garcia. She will tell Morgan and I don't want him involved any more than I wanted you in on this."

"Uh, fine. But I need a hacker on my side." I started pacing, when it finally hit me. "Jacqueline. She's one of my friends from England and she's just as good as Garcia and she won't ask questions."

"How do you know she won't ask questions?"

"Did I forget to mention her profession? Hmm. Besides being a hacker, she's a bounty hunter. Now, before we become too suspicious, I need you to go back down to your desk and hand out those files. If they ask what to you so long, tell them I forgot where I put them, clear?" She nodded. "Good. Call me after you get home so we can discuss your case. Make sure Tsia and Clyde know that I'm helping, because they, no doubt, have been watching you." Emily nodded again then headed out the door. I gave a sigh of relief and sank into my chair. I honestly thought she wasn't going to tell me a word. But that wasn't important because now I knew and I had to keep it from the rest of the team… just like Emily. Well that's going to be hard, see as I live with one of the agents on the team.

"So all my work has to be done here," I said, thinking out loud again. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed the number of one of my best friends. She answered on the third ring.

"_Hello?" Jacqueline Marie Anwar, a French bounty hunter and hacker, asked._

"Hey J.Q. It's me Anna."

"_Oh hey P.G! What can I do you for?" P.G. I haven't been called that in years and yet it doesn't sound feign to my trained ears._

"I need you to do me a favor that may involve breaking the law."

"_Oooo, my favorite type of favors. Shoot."_

"I need you to find as much as you can on Ian Doyle and if he committed a crime, I want all the forensics on it. I also need you to find any victim he may be related to and I need you to give me their forensics as well."

"_All that?"_

"And anything else you can give me."

"_Alright. I'll hit you back as soon as I can."_

"And don't tell anyone about this. The least amount of people who know, the better."

"_You've got it, P.G." _She hung up the phone and I couldn't help but give a quick glance down to the bullpen. Reid seemed to be arguing with Seaver about who knows what, and Emily was laughing about it, but I could tell her mind was elsewhere. I sighed.

"What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into this time?"


	2. Tennessee

**AN: "Can we look into the new enemies more, Nadia? PLEASE?" "Oh I don't know."**

**Why not…**

At the Reid and Paige Household…

"Ah. Don't you love days off of work, Reid?" I asked as I stretched onto the couch.

"Anna, you do know that it's almost six o'clock at night and you didn't have the day off today?" I scolded at Reid for being so rude, but didn't pay him _too _much attention. J.Q. had emailed me all she could find on Ian Doyle and I had spent a full day at work looking through it. I should have been doing my job, but if Hotch knew why I was doing this, he probably would have told me to work faster. Presently, I was running some tests from a crime scene, through my lovely laptop. A blood sample that had been found at a murder scene was put through every program that France could come up with; however, they didn't have the more sophisticated stuff that we have now. Those were the tests I was running.

The night before this, Emily had called and told me all she, Tsia, Clyde and Sean knew on the location and motivation of Doyle. I told her to relax a bit more, or Morgan would never get off her case, and Jacqueline and I would do the rest. So far, all we knew was that he was in Virginia and he wanted everyone in the Interpol that put him away, to pay. Apparently, Emily had met with Doyle a few days before he and his men had shot at us. She says that he threated to take the one thing she cared for the most: her life. I think he was planning the same fate for Tsia, Clyde and Sean, but there was no way to be sure.

The one thing she thought she would leave out was that Doyle had tabs on all of us. He knew where all of us lived and what we did and who we did it with. I found out she was hiding it when we were on the phone. I had asked if that was all, and she had said yes too quickly for any ones comfort. Naturally, I caught this and brought up the fact that I was working this "case" and that she shouldn't hide anything from me. I almost wish she had kept it to herself, and I understand why she had wanted to, because now I had a lingering feeling of being watched and that, at any moment, I, or anyone else on the team, could be taken out. And I knew that if one of us went down, we all were goners.

A knock at the door cut through my thoughts. Reid got up from his place on his chair and went to the door, leaving his book where he had sat. He looked through the door's peephole, seemed to know who stood on the side and opened it hastily.

"Anderson?" he asked. I froze at his name. Anderson was at the bidding of all agents that were his senior, including myself, Hotch and Strauss. The latter is the one I feared had sent him.

"Good evening, Agent Reid. Is Agent Paige here?" _Yep, I'm doomed._

"Yes she is. What can I do for you?"

"You can't do anything for me, sir. It's Agent Paige I was told to speak to. May I come in?" Reid nods and lets him in. I stand up from my spot on the couch and walk over to where Anderson was.

"Hello, Agent Paige," he said to me.

"Anderson."

"I, ah… Strauss sent me to… You need to come with me."

"Why does she have to go with you?" Reid asked before I could.

"Chief Strauss wants to talk with her, that's all."

"Alright. Go wait downstairs and I'll be right there," I said quickly. He nodded then walked out the door, closing it behind him. When I heard it click shut, I spun to face Reid and started to explain the situation.

"We have about two minutes before he comes back up here," I started, while beginning to grab my coat and put on a pair of shoes. "I know why Strauss is calling me in and I'm sorry, but I can't explain this to you right now. What I need you to do is call Prentiss, then call Garcia. Emily will explain it all and you'll need Garcia's help. Now," I moved over to my laptop while buttoning another button on my coat. "When this dings, I need you to call a girl named Jacqueline Marie Anwar. The number's on the house phone already, so just recall it and give her the results. She'll help explain this more." I moved to walk out the door but Reid grabbed my wrist.

"What is going on?" he asked. I just looked at him and stepped away from him and towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Reid. I can't tell you this right now. Call Emily." With that, I walked out the door and off to go face my high ranking boss, Erin Strauss.

… At the BAU…

"Anderson, you drive like an old lady. _I _could drive better than you and I'm only sixteen," I said as we stepped off the elevator. To my up most annoyance, Hotch was walking by at that very moment.

"Paige, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm taking her to meet with Chief Strauss," Anderson said.

"I'm sorry, when did you change your name to Paige?" I asked stubbornly.

"Why do you have to meet with Strauss?" Hotch asked, ignoring the annoyance that he could clearly see.

"I can't explain that to you at present. But, I'm sure you will be informed as soon as Strauss knows."

"Come on. The Chief is expecting you," Anderson said when Hotch went to open his mouth again. He grabbed my elbow, which I promptly yanked away.

"I know where she is waiting, thank you very much." I walked alone up to her office, walked in and hung my coat on the rack, before turning to see who was in the room. I saw not only Strauss, but Morgan and Emily as well. _So much for Reid getting information from her. _The two women sat in chairs, and Morgan was leaning against the wall of her office. I smirked at his nonchalant manner, but mentally swore, because he shouldn't be here. He didn't know anything.

"Sit down, Agent Paige," Strauss said.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"It wasn't a question."

"It wasn't an answer, either." She sighed and leaned forward in her chair, folding her hands on her desk.

"Agent Paige, do you know why you're here?" I felt my back stiffen, but tried not to show it.

"I knew why Emily and I are here, but am still confused as to why Morgan is. Unless Emily neglected to tell me something."

"I swear I told you all I know," Emily said from her position across from the Chief. I nodded to her stiffly.

"Okay, what is this about?" Morgan finally asked. Every word that left his lips were filled with anger and annoyance.

"Well, Agent Morgan, this is about something Agent's Prentiss and Paige have been doing, and is possibly illegal." _Did I mention I was __very__ screwed? _"How much do you know about Ian Doyle, Agent Morgan?"

"Ian Doyle? I've never heard of that name in my life, ma'am."

"Lady's? Would like to explain it to Agent Morgan?"

"And why would we do that?" I asked, before Emily could do, or say, anything stupid. Strauss was silent for a moment, and then she looked between the three of us and spoke up.

"When Doyle was in France, he had a particular M.O., like most serial killers. Interpol put this into a database, so that if the M.O. ever surfaced in a kill, the FBI would automatically be informed. Now, there is a case in Tennessee that fits the M.O. and I want you three working it."

"Alright, who is Ian Deal?"

"Doyle, Morgan. Ian Doyle. And he's the one that's been on Emily's mind these past couple of weeks. Doyle's also the one who had his men shooting at us."

"Yeah... When I was in France, before I came to the BAU, I, ah, worked with Interpol to bring down Doyle. A few weeks ago, he escaped from a high security Russian prison and started going after everyone who helped put him away. A friend of my named Sean McCallister informed me of this and I spread the news to other people who worked the case, Tsia Mosely and Clyde Easter. Tsia's husband was murdered while she was still in Europe. He was also someone from Interpol who helped us put Doyle away," Emily said timidly.

"We also know that Doyle is here in Virginia. Or at least he was in Virginia. Emily how did Tsia and Clyde miss him moving to Tennessee?"

"I have no idea." All went silent once more.

"Wait a second. When was the last time you spoke with Tsia and Clyde?" I asked, my mind buzzing into panic mode.

"Ah, it has to have been a couple of days. Why would you- oh my god. You don't think…?"

"What's going on here?" asked Strauss.

"Ma'am, can I please see the crime see photos?" I asked her. She nodded and handed them to me. I flipped straight to the bodies and was instantly horrified. I had seen pictures of Tsia and Clyde and "met" them on the phone with Emily, but this… it wasn't what I expected. On the ground, not five feet from each other, lay a medium skinned woman and a white male with sandy blond hair.

"What is it?" Morgan asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

"It's Tsia and Clyde. They must have followed him to Tennessee and gotten killed while doing their jobs. We need to get to Tennessee as soon as possible," I said, handing Strauss her file and moving to leave.

"Wait," Strauss commanded. "There's one more thing."

"What else?" asked Emily, her voice not shaking even though I knew she was scared for her life.

"I believe Ian Doyle is working with a religious person. These two were killed with his M.O. and with ritualistic points as well. Do you remember the case you worked in Miami?"

"Yeah. The unsub was thought to be a religious man named Elian something, but it was actually Professor Walker. We found them both, thanks to Reid and Julio Ruiz, who were also being held at gunpoint. Paige, you weren't working that case so we'll explain it to you on the plane," Morgan told me.

"Alright. Your destination is Knoxville, Tennessee and Julio Ruiz will be meeting you there. Your plane leaves in half an hour." We all nodded to Strauss and went to go get out go bags. Half an hour later, we were up in the air, ready to face Mr. Ian Doyle in Knoxville, Tennessee, with the help of Julio Ruiz, a religious leader who specialized in the rituals that were performed on Tsia and Clyde.

And I, for one, couldn't wait to face it all.


	3. Wil

**AN: So, I have new found determination to finish this story, or at least up to the epilogue, by the time the next episode (Lauren) airs on March 16, 2011. Also, just a quick note, Ian Doyle will be referred to as Doyle, due to the fact that Ian was the name of the villain in my other story.**

**Here's we go… **

Reid walked into the BAU about ten minutes after Anna's plane took off, holding her, Morgan and Emily. He had called the girl named Jacqueline Marie Anwar, who was _very_ French, and ended up with more questions than answers. He was now hoping to catch up with Emily, who he couldn't get a hold of, or Anna, who seem to know everything today. Reid, however, had no such luck, because both were well on their way to Knoxville. But Reid was determined to get answers. Why? Because he was confused, tired, had a headache and- and his sister was involved in this somehow, god damn it! He had a right to this information, did he not?

As the fuming man stepped of the elevator, he saw Ashley, Hotch, Dave, Strauss and Garcia gathering all the agents. Suddenly, Reid realized that these agents weren't just from the BAU, but also Counter Terrorism, International Affairs, Local PD and some other branch of the FBI that Reid didn't recognize. But, that wasn't the point. The point was that there were a lot of agents and officers in the bullpen. Reid felt his anger levels drop and his anxiety levels skyrocket when he put the pieces together and realized that Anna was in the middle of this. All of this. '_What the hell has she gotten herself into this time?' _he thought.

"Reid!" Ashley called from her spot in front of everyone, breaking through the chatter and his thoughts. Reid walked up to his friend as she asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

"No, I was actually hoping you could tell me," Reid said, his anger levels starting to rise again.

"Don't worry, Reid," she said, automatically sensing his temper. "Hotch and Strauss seem to know and I'm sure they're about to tell us. Just calm down a bit and-"

"Calm down? Ashley, do you see the guys from Counter Terrorism? My sister and my friend are involved in this, and you want me to calm down?"

"Yes. As a matter a fact, I do." That was it. Reid lost the last handle he had on his temper and blew up.

"Really, Ashley? Because I'm pretty sure I'm the epitome of calm right now! I mean, I think I'm taking not knowing something that involves family pretty well! Don't you think so?" By now, the whole bullpen was silent and everyone was waiting to see what happened next. Ashley didn't seem to notice; she just narrowed her crisp blue eyes on Reid.

"Epitome of calm, huh? You could have fooled me and, oh I'm just guessing here, but everybody else in this room, too! I really think you should check yourself, Reid, and snap out of it. Because, in case you haven't noticed, no one here besides Hotch and Strauss knows a damn thing about this meeting! So calm your ass down before you say something you will further regret." With that, Hotch walked over to the two and, with the help of Dave, got them to sit in separate sections of the bullpen, while Strauss stepped forward and started to address the group.

"Now that that's handled, let's move to the real matter at hand. We need the help of all of you, and all of your extra man power, to find any information you can on the background and location of Ian Doyle." A collection of murmurs arose and Strauss help up her hand to silence them and continued, "We have reason to believe Doyle is the notorious French killer, and the killer of the Fagan, Cosenza and Delaney families."

"He was also part of a sort of mob, that he ran, while in France," Rossi added. "Interpol tried to catch him, and was successful in putting him away into a high security, top secret prison, in Korea. Somehow, he escaped and has started to go after the people who helped put him away. He has already killed most of the agents from his case, but the remaining few have been warned."

"We also believe that Doyle killed his victims here, to draw the attention of the FBI to him," Hotch continued, "and to send us the message that he was here. Please look into his background, and the backgrounds of all the victims and Interpol agents who worked his case, and try and find more overlap then what we already have, or any more useful information for us. You have no reason to fear for your lives while you look into this, here, in Virginia, because we also have reason to believe he left for Knoxville, Tennessee, a few days ago. We know this because we found two Interpol agents, Tsia Mosely and Clyde Easter, who both worked his case, dead. Please come back to us with any information you can get." After he was done, he and Strauss nodded to everyone, and they all left the room, including Strauss, leaving Reid, Hotch, Dave, Ashley and Garcia standing there. Garcia dragged Ashley, who was still pissed at Reid for yelling at her in front of all those people, back over to the reassembling team.

"Okie dokie. Now that the monkey suits have left the building, care to share what all this has to do with our fair Emily, our young Anna and _my_ Morgan?" Garcia asked. Hotch and Dave shared a hesitant look.

"Emily was part of the Interpol team that brought down Ian Doyle. Her name then was Lauren Reynolds and she quote unquote worked for Doyle at his French villa. We don't know much more about her time as Lauren, but, we know she is in danger, now that Doyle's out of prison. Morgan and Paige went to Knoxville to try and help her find him, now that her two best agents, who were helping her, are dead," Dave said.

"We think that since she knew about him being in the US, it was why she was so on edge lately. We've all seen her like that and, I think, Paige got tired of not having answers, so she talked to Emily. Emily must have told her so they became partners, or Paige joined the little investigation team. They were working alone, and so that was how Strauss was going to send them; alone. But, she sent Morgan to add a little… muscle to the… situation," Hotch added.

"So what are we supposed to do here? Nothing?" asked Ashley.

"No, you all are going to help me, and the other three, find Doyle, before he finds Emily," said a melodic and _very_ familiar voice. They all turned to face a tall blonde with long, curly hair.

"JJ," Reid said through his surprised stupor.

She nodded, then said, "Let's get started."

… In Knoxville, TE…

Elian struggled into his "room" at the safe house. He was so exhausted from today's work that he just wanted to go to sleep. It was hard enough on his body when he and Professor Hollis Walker had escaped the hell-hole of prison, but now he was working for Doyle. He had Elian and Hollis making sure every detail was correct and had them kill people for practice left and right! Ha! Those poor _things_ didn't know what hit them. Elian would sneak up on them, shoot them with his now silenced gun, then Hollis came in and did whatever it was he did in Miami. Elian thought it was a little scary at times, to know that Hollis had this… this power about him. But that didn't matter because Hollis was controlled by Doyle and Doyle need Elian to kill, and Hollis and Liam to "disguise" the victims, so he could stay at the safe house with Sean McCallister.

When Elian finally flopped onto his bed, Hollis and Liam, his bunk-mates, walked in, talking loudly, so he pretended to be asleep, hoping that sleep would soon come naturally.

"So, why do you put the shells over the eyes and mouth?" Liam asked.

"No one's really sure, but we do it to follow traditions mostly, and be less suspicious," Hollis answered.

"That seems reasonable." They sat in silence for a while, but then Doyle burst into the room, blood on his hands, though Elian didn't see it.

"Liam, come with me," he hissed. Liam ran from the room and the two went down the narrow hallway to the room where Sean McCallister was being held. Liam walked in and saw him covered in blood, and still breathing. Doyle moved behind his chair and pulled Sean's head back so that he was looking at Liam. Sean said nothing, so Doyle punched him in frustration.

"Tell Liam what you told me, McCallister!" Doyle roared.

"E-Emily won't follow you here. She's too smart for that," Sean said hoarsely. Doyle hit him again.

"Tell Liam what you told me that will be helpful to us!"

"She won't come alone, _if_ she comes, that is." He hits him again.

"What else?"

"Nothing." He hits him a fourth time.

"Lies! What ELSE!" There was a pause in which the two fighting males catch their breath. In that time, Doyle takes out a knife and holds it to Sean's throat. All Sean can do was stare at it and hope it went away.

"She's coming. With two members of her BAU team."

"What else?" asks Doyle as he presses the blade closer to his throat.

"William Reid followed you here." Doyle smiles at the information and slices Sean's throat. He turns to a confused Liam.

"What does that all mean?" he asks.

"It means we can get rid of our extra baggage." Liam smiled too, and pulled out his .32 caliber pistol and walked back down the hallway. When he reentered the room, he shot both Elian and Hollis in the head, twice. He walked back to Doyle, who was cleaning of his hands and knife with a towel. He nodded to him and waited for directions.

"Liam, go bring me a chair for our soon-to-be guest and seat it across from McCallister. Then, you and I are going to go find William," Doyle instructs.

"Ian, if you don't mind me asking, who's William Reid and what does he have to do with any of this?"

"He worked for me before he got married and had a kid. When the kid got old enough to live on his own, I told him to leave him and his wife. William listened and works for me out of Nevada. Or at least he did, up until about a year ago. I had another one of my men have reconstructive surgery to look like him and I had William come and work out of New York as I planned my escape. He must have followed me to Tennessee and I'm willing to bet that he is going to help us out."

"And why is he useful to us?"

"Because his son works with Miss. Prentiss."

"But don't we already have an insider?"

"Yes, but she is staying in Virginia and giving us news on the teams progress in finding us, by email. I'm going to have William lead the team right to me." Liam nodded, before going to go grab the chair. Right after they had the room set up, they went in search of William.

… With Emily and Morgan…

We had just gotten off the plane when it started to rain. Luckily, the car we were to ride around was right in front of us. We swiftly moved through the streets, seeing as it was quite early in the morning, and found the hotel Strauss said we would be stay at. Morgan quickly ran in and got our room keys, while I switched spots with him and went to find a place to park the car. When we both met up again, he gave me my room key and put his and Emily's in his pocket.

"Here, I'll get the bags and you wake up Emily," he said. I gave him a bewildered look because he was truly insane.

"Like hell I will. I like my life, thank you very much." He chuckled and went to go wake the sleeping Emily. When she did decide to wake up, she almost punched Morgan in the face.

"Morgan! Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know that was you!" She said as soon as she figured out who it was, which made me smile.

"It's fine. Get your stuff, were going in for the night," Morgan said. Emily nodded and came to help me with the bags in the back. I just happen to look up and gander across the bright street. To my surprise, there was a convenient store there. And what surprised me even more was that there was a guy standing in front of the store. A familiar, yet foreign, man. Then it clicked.

"…Wil-?" I whispered, before gun fire sounded throughout the quite street.


	4. What Now?

**AN: Yeah weekend! So, since it's the weekend, I plan to relax and type on my computer, which is a good thing for you! I say we catch up with the team and with Doyle and with William… Wait William? Oh yeah. The guy I said was died but decided not to kill… hmmm… **

… 2 A.M …

The first thing I was aware of was the sound of the gun shot. Or, shall I say, gun shots. Instantly, Morgan and Emily came to the other side of the car were I was. I pulled out my gun and tried to find the source of the shooting, but it was difficult because the peaceful street had turned into a scene of utter… chaos! William was still across the street and it looked like he had a gun out looking for the gun man who was shooting at us, and, it looked like, him as well. Emily and Morgan were trying to avoid bullets that were continuing to fly through the windows of the Sedan. For a split second, the bullets stopped. I took a chance, along with Morgan, to fire a few shots in the direction the bullets seemed to come from, but, just as soon as they had stopped, the bullets started to fly once more. I put my back up against the car door, listened with my heightened ears and waited.

Then I heard it, just audible over the gun fire. It was the sound of a car door opening, sliding shut a moment later, and a car speeding off. Slowly, the world went back to the way it was before it had erupted into chaos. I peeked around the corner of the car, and say more unexpected scenery. William was gone, and so was the van, or car, that had most likely taken him and the shooters. Emily soon joined me as I stood and walked around the Sedan, my gun still drawn. Morgan went inside to check on everyone and Emily and I went across the street to do the same.

As we crossed the street, I turned to her and asked, "So, do you think that was Doyle?"

"I don't think it was Doyle, Anna. I know it was Doyle," she answered.

"How can you be so sure?"

"When he attacked Morgan and I, he did the same thing. That's how I know." I decided to not press that matter, seeing as she was being violent with her words.

"Ah, did you see the guy across the street before the shooting happened?"

"No."

I stopped there, right on the edge of the sidewalk and waited. Emily turned and faced me while asking, "What are you waiting for?"

"Excuse me? Emily, think about what you just said. That's not you!"

"What, just because I didn't see some guy before the shooting means that I have to think about what I just said?"

"Don't turn this on me!"

"You know, I honestly don't know what you're talking about." She started to walk off, but stopped again after I spoke to her.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what in God's name have you done with Emily Prentiss?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dammit, Emily! This is _not_ you! You've been like this for almost a week, snapping at every one of us! Just because this is happening to you does not give you the right to treat us all like shit." With that, I walked away from her and walked into the convenient store, making sure my gun was put away in it's holster. There were various items on the ground and a few holes in the racks and window, but that was it. I walked in a little further, to be met with a young man, holding a baseball bat. I put my hands in the air and studied the scrawny guy, no older than eighteen, ready to fight at any minute. I figured that I could take him down in about a minute, without getting hurt, if 'Miss. I'll- just- be- angry- and- not explain- it.' But, it didn't come to that.

"Hi… Jimmy," I said, reading his nametag. "My names Anna Paige and I work for the FBI. I'm going to reach for my badge, okay?" he nodded and I slowly did what I said I would. When he saw my badge, he lowered his bat, and Emily decided to join us at that very moment.

"Who are you?" he asked quickly, raising his bat once more.

"That's another agent that works with me. Jimmy, I need to ask you a few questions about what just happened. Is that okay?" He nodded and lowered the bat.

"Yeah sure, whatever." I raised an eyebrow at his… interesting attitude.

"Uh, was there anyone in here before the shooting?" He nodded. "Could you describe him to me?"

"Yeah. He was pretty tall, with short, brown hair, jeans and a collared shirt. He was a pretty odd guy."

"It was William, I'm sure of it. I thought I saw him, too, and now I know," I said to Emily.

"Anna, William's died."

"I know; I saw his body. But this is him. What would he be doing here, and how is he alive?"

"I don't know. But I'm willing to bet it has something to do with Doyle."

… In The Van of Doyle…

The second William had stepped foot into the van, he knew he was either in big trouble or his assistance was needed. Then he thought about it. Why would he be in trouble if he _voluntarily_ got into a large van with two different men with guns, who were firing at not only him, but the agents of his son's team, and a teenager? It wasn't like he was being kidnapped or anything! It was probably the assistance part, or at least that was what he was hoping and praying was true. His suspicions were confirmed when the driver of the van began to talk.

"Hello, William. Remember me?" he asked turning in his seat to face him through the rear view mirror. This did nothing, seeing as the man was wearing a mask.

"Ian Doyle?" William struggled to ask.

"Good job, buddy!" Liam said from the passenger seat.

"What do you want with me this time? Do you want me to break the heart of my family again?"

"Hmmm… Last time I checked, you said you did that to keep them safe, from me. But look where that has gotten them. One of them is here trying to find me, and the other is in Virginia, trying to find me from there! Let's just hope my… 'Trigger finger' doesn't slip and let one, or both of them, die," Doyle sneered.

"Wha… what do you mean both of them? I only have one child, as far as I know, and he hates me."

"Oh Maeve didn't tell you?"

"Maeve Paige?"

"That's the one."

"What didn't she tell me?"

"She had a daughter, Anna, and it's yours. Don't you remember that teenager from a few minutes ago?"

"Of course I do."

"That's her." William was shocked, to say the least. Then he was mad and scared. Mad a Maeve for keeping this a secret and scared for his new found daughter's life.

Just then, Doyle turned into the long driveway, if you could call it that, of the safe house. He drove the van up the dusty and bumpy trail in silence. Finally, the front wheels met asphalt and they were at the very top of the trail, right where they stashed the car. He quickly got out and ordered Liam to go cover the trail, and make sure no tire or shoe prints could be visible. He then went over and opened the locked door for William.

"Come with me," he said to him.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked. William planned on playing along with this, to save the lives of his kids, and their team mates.

"You'll see. Just come with me." He nodded and they both went into the safe house and were hit with an overwhelming smell of death. Luckily, they both had either killed or been around dead bodies long enough to not be affected by it. Doyle lead them down to where Sean McCallister had been held and opened the door to not one, but three people, two with gunshot wounds and one with a slit throat.

"I need you to take the van and dump these bodies. Liam will come with you to perform some… rituals, but you will be the only one to touch the bodies. I want them all to know that you're alive, so leave a finger print or two. _Nothing else," _Doyle instructed. Just then Liam came in and he and William left with the bodies to do as they were told.

…

When they had finished their business, Liam and William returned to the safe house, to find it cleaner and smelling better. Doyle had taken the liberty of cleaning up the room that the other two were going to stay in and cleaning some blood away from the room that there next guest would be staying in. They found Doyle in a sitting room, looking over some of his many maps of Tennessee and Virginia. When they walked in, covered in blood he looked up and smirked a little before speaking.

"Liam, go make sure the trail is covered. William, help me with this," he told them. Liam left and William walked over to the table with all the maps on it. They silent looked over the maps, until a question that had been nagging at William, forced it's way to the front of his mind, and forced him to ask it.

"Ah, Ian?"

"What?"

"You said earlier that you wanted the team to know I was alive. What did you mean by that?" Doyle sighed and turned to face William, who met him with stone cold eyes, and body language that said he wasn't backing down.

"When I told you to leave your family, you did, but you found another, obviously. After your son found you, I knew it wasn't going to be able to hide the fact that you worked with me for very much longer. So, I told you to leave Nevada, which you did. When I was put in jail, I still got orders out to do all of this, and so I thought about what might happen if your son went back to Nevada. So, I ordered one of my men to have facial reconstruction and dental reconstruction to look like you. He did. About three months ago, he was murdered by someone and your son and daughter found out. They also killed Maeve and Diana, so the team thought that Anna and Spencer's family was died. I planned to keep it that way, but now I think it could be very useful. Would you agree?" William nodded numbly, now understanding that everyone he ever loved either thought he was died or was died, and that playing along with Doyle's plan might not save his kids.


	5. Julio Ruiz

**AN: So, this is the second chapter of the day. I apologize if any of this picture stuff is wrong, but I don't really know much about it, so bear with me. I like REVIEWS! Enjoy.**

… At the BAU (5 AM)…

"What are you doing?" Reid asked Ashley, as he walked into the conference room with a coffee in his hands, making the young blonde jump.

"Ah, I, ah… I'm just sending an email is all," she stammered.

"Oh, me too!" said Garcia.

"Am I the only female not sending an email at this very moment?" JJ asked from behind Reid.

"Yes, as a matter a fact, you are," Reid answered, moving out of JJ's way.

"What are you doing here anyway, Spence?"

"What do you mean? I work here."

"I know that, I mean what are you doing here right now? Didn't Hotch send you home?"

"Didn't he send you three home, too?"

"Nope! He told me to stay, which is okay, because I get to drink a lot of coffee and spend the whole night, well morning, with my babies! And-" Garcia stated, in a matter of seconds.

"Decaf, Garcia. Decaf," suggested Ashley. The other two agents agreed with a nod of their heads. Garcia was, for the moment, silenced.

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question, Spence."

"Oh. I, ah, couldn't sleep. Headache."

"You've been getting a lot of those lately," mused Ashley. He just nodded bitterly. Just then, Dave and Hotch walked in, saving Reid from further questioning.

"Morning guys," Dave said through sleepy eyes. Hotch, who didn't seem to be at all tired, walked up to the board in the back of the room and looked at the small information they had so far, when Garcia's laptop started dinging like crazy.

He turned to her and asked, "What do you have, Garcia?" Everyone waited in a tense silence for Garcia to explain.

"I tagged Knoxville record so that if the locales found anything that could potentially lead us to Doyle, or give us any information, we would be notified. So-"

"So you've got something?" Ashley asked, a little jittery from lack of sleep.

"Hold your horses, chickadee!"

"Garcia," Dave warned.

"Right. So, that means that anytime a crime is committed with Doyle's new M.O, we are notified, too. Like now."

"Well, what happened?" JJ asked.

"Uh… hold on. I'm about to pull it up on the big screen." Just as she said it, crime scene photos of some familiar faces came into view. Reid was to recognize one as Hollis Walker and another as Elian from Miami and he felt his eyebrows rise at the sight. Ashley tipped her head to the side at the sight of the last man, who was beat to an unrecognizable state. Also, she had no choice but to notice that their bodies represented those that were found in Miami, which really made her think, seeing as Hollis was the Unsub and Elian was a submissive partner, and they were the only two besides Julio Ruiz who knew enough about the case to be able to perform this kind of ritual.

"Garcia, can you zoom into the face of the third man? That only one that had his throat slit? We need to know who this guy is, because his kill was the only personal one. Every other person Doyle, or his men, has killed, was killed with a gunshot to the head. Why would he kill this one with a knife and beat him half to death?" Dave asked. Garcia merely nodded and did as she was told. She used the best picture she could and got a digital copy. After cropping it and using fiber optics to get an accurate picture, she ran it through AFIS and waited. It only took it a moment, but the results came through and she quickly began typing like a mad-man, or rather mad-woman, and got all she could on his background, in only four minutes flat.

"Okay, his name is Sean McCallister and from the looks of it, he worked with Emily for a while, back in the day. Ah, he went to a good school in Itally, moved to France after joining Interpol, ah… He worked the Doyle case."

"You sound surprised to find this out," JJ mused.

"I am. I had no clue he worked this case what so ever."

"I thought you said you got into Interpol's database and searched it," Hotch said, sound a bit annoyed.

"I did, sir. It didn't come up, which makes me think he's hiding something." She searched for a second before- "Woah."

"What is it?" Dave asked.

She turned to him with wide eyes and said, "He was related to Doyle. They were first cousins on Doyle's mom's side of the family."

"Shit. If this is what he does to family, who knows what he's planning to do with Emily?" Ashley practically whinned.

JJ ignored her and continued on with questioning Garcia, "What else can you give us on the actual crime?"

"Ah," Garcia continued typing, then continued, "I have lab reports, forensics and police reports."

"What do you have for us with forensics?"

"A few finger prints. I'll run it through AFIS now." Again they waited, before Garcia's computer dinged and he eyes wided and she couldn't say a word, even with the amount of caffeine she had consumed.

"What is it?" Hotch asked, copying Dave and moving behind Garcia. He saw what had stopped her in her tracks and he, too, froze.

"Hotch?" JJ asked. She followed him, and was so floored that she had to sit down automatically. Dave, for one, was very sick of this 'fun and games' crap, so he walked over and his eyes widened.

"Woah." Ashley and Reid gave each other a curious look and they both walked over to see what all the fuss was about. As soon as Reid laid eyes on the results, he was just as floored as everyone else. On the screne was a finger print result from the crime scene, and it had a one hundred percet match to William Reid, the father he thought had been dead for almost three months. He quickly picked his jaw off the floor and walked out of the room to call Anna.

… At the Knoxville Hotel…

It was about a quarter after five when my phone started to ring. Loudly. I had only fallen asleep about an hour ago, thanks to the very slow police, but my phone decided to be nice and loud, no matter what the time was. I slowly opened my eyes a crack and grabbed my phone off the night stand.

"What?" I hissed.

"_Ah, Anna?"_

"What!"

"_It's Reid. We got another lead on Doyle and some other news as well. I-"_

"So why did you call me and not Emily or Morgan?"

"_Because I called to tell you the other news I found!"_

"And it couldn't have waited an hour or two? I _just_ got to sleep an hour ago!"

"_Anna, that's part of this job."_

I sighed then said, "I know and I'm sorry. I just haven't slept much lately. What do you have for me?"

"_Well, first, Doyle killed Hollis and Elian, the two that most likely taught him the rituals he performs. We also know he has a partner."_

"Do you know who the partner is?"

"_Yeah… It's William Reid." _I shot up in bed at that point, very awake and alert.

"What?"

"_Will you stop saying that?"_

"Oh, sorry."

"_It's fine, I did the same thing."_

"Are you sure it was him?"

"_We have forensic evidence that proves it."_

"And forensic's don't lie. Alright, I'll tell the other's when we met with Julio."

"_Okay. And Anna?"_

"Yes?"

"_Watch yourself."_

"You too, Reid." I hung up the phone and lay back down. We were going to go meet Julio at eight so I had some time to sleep, but with the news Reid had told me, cupled with the fact that I thought I already knew about it, made me question how much sleep I was actually going to get.

…

Somehow, Morgan was the first one up and was waiting downstairs in the breakfast hall, in a secluded corner, with three cups of coffee. When I got down there, he was half-way through his and still looked like he should be sleeping amongst the dead. I hadn't gotten much sleep myself, but I looked better than he did. As I sat down and grabbed my black coffee he gave me a look that said it all: he really didn't want to be here. I raised an eyebrow and turned away, sipping my coffee, which turned out to be fairly hot.

I set it down and asked, "What does this guy look like?"

Morgan sighed and said, "African American, six foot, one-hundred and sixty pounds, probably going to be wearing a white tunic and-"

"And black pants? Yeah, he's right there and coming our way." Morgan sighed again, but put on a happy-ish face and stood to greet Julio. Julio, who seemed to be very well rested, smiled broadly and shook Morgan's hand. I smirked at look Morgan had on his face when he saw that Julio was very much awake.

"Hello Agent Morgan!" Julio said.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Ruiz," Morgan said through, almost, clenched teeth.

"And who are you, Miss?" Julio asked, dropping Morgan's hand and turning to me.

"I'm Agent Paige," I said, standing to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Agent."

"Likewise, Mr. Ruiz. And, please, Paige is fine or-"

"Anna! Morgan!" Emily called.

"Or Anna." Emily came stalking over, looking worse than Morgan and I combined; plus she looked furious.

"Why didn't either of you wake me up? If I hadn't heard the sirens this morning, I would still be asleep!"

"Ah, I remember you as Agent Prentiss, yes?" Emily stopped her ranting and turned to Julio.

"Mr. Ruiz, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that on you… or you two either."

"It's alright, and please feel free to call me Julio. No need to be formal, seeing as we are going to be working together." Emily nodded and we all sat down as Julio continued explaining himself, "When Chief Strauss called me and informed me my help was needed in Tennessee, I was more than willing to help, but when I heard I was going to be working with the team again, I was excited to find out how all of you were fairing. I already know about your problem, Prentiss, so there is no need to inform me about that, but how are you fairing with this situation?"

"I'm dealing," was all she said. I narrowed my eyes at her, think about what had happened the previous night, but didn't say anything.

"Good. Do we have any new information?"

"Yes," I said before anyone else. "Last night, there was a shooting outside the hotel that involved Doyle and the three of us. Before the shooting, two things happened. One, Doyle killed two of his acomplisses, Elian and Hollis. Two, a man was stationed across the street. That man was taken by Doyle and forced to help him dump the bodies. The man has been identified as William Reid, or at least that's what Agent Reid said this morning."

"Is William Agent Reid's father?"

"And mine."

"You are his half-sister?"

"Yes I am." Just then my phone went off, and I saw that it was Reid again. "Speak of the devil… Hey Reid, you're on speaker. Morgan, Emily and Julio are with me."

"_Good. Emily, did you know a Sean McCallister?"_

"Yeah… Why?"

"_Doyle killed him and we think he's coming after you next. Where are you?"_

"Were all at the hotel." Reid didn't have time to answers, because the room began to fill with the all to familiar sound of gunshots.


	6. Lauren

**AN: HAHA! Third chapter of the day. ^.^ ENJOY! **

This was way worse than last night, or this morning, or whenever it was! There were so many people here and so few with guns. Everyone was screaming and it was like a bomb had gone off and now everyone was scrambling for cover and the three of us agents were trying to get a shot in, but nothing was working. There was just too many feakin' people! For a split second I seriously thought I had just entered hell, when the shots stopped and it was me, Morgan and Emily up against a wall.

"How many do you think there are?" I asked Morgan, trying to keep my voice steady.

"I don't know, two maybe three? I just can't tell," he whispered back. Everything was quiet for a minute, or an hour or maybe it was only seconds. I really couldn't tell though the tension that sat in the air like the thickest fog you could ever get into.

"Now, agent's, this could end my way or the hard way," said a male voice from the other side of the wall.

"That's Doyle," Emily mouthed from the wall on the other side of the archway.

"If you choose my way, only one of you might die. If you choose the hard way, most off the people in this hotel will die, including you, Lauren, or shall I say Emily?" _Don't hit him, don't hit him, don't- wait! That's the point! In that case, don't miss. _"What's your choice?" I looked at Emily, who was very pale and Morgan, who looked slightly confused.

"What do you think the choice is, Doyle? Do you really think that we would just hand Emily over to you?" I yelled to him. I looked at Morgan and motioned to everyone on the ground. He seemed to understand what I was doing, and started to move to the people and get them out of the dining hall, unnoticed.

"And what is the name of the _girl_ I have to be speaking to?"

"That doesn't really matter Doyle."

"And what does, missy?"

"Emily, and all of these people. So why don't you just give us your guns and we can all walk out of here alive?"

…

On the other side of the wall, William and Liam waited for instructions from Doyle, as they listen to him argue with some girl. Doyle had asked what the choice would be and William silently hoped it would be the former so that he wouldn't have to get into a fire fight. Then _her _voice gave the answer. God, did it sound like her mother's, like Maeve. This was his daughter, Anna Paige, and she was standing up to a mass murderer from France. His heart swelled with pride, then fear when he realized Doyle wasn't going to let her out of this easily. But, he remained silent and waited.

Finally, she asked them to give up their weapons, and he started to consider it. If he did, Doyle might shoot him, and then he would probably kill Anna, and that would mean he failed at protecting her. But, there was a small problem with keeping the gun. This had been the line Doyle was going to use to start firing, and if it came to that, he wanted the gun so it looked like he was still on Doyle's side. Maybe if he kept the gun, he could shoot Doyle… '_Right_' said a little voice in his head, '_Then you get to go to jail and rot for the rest of your days.' _

"William," Doyle whispered, breaking through his thoughts, "Your up. Lure them out." William nodded.

"Well, we can't do that," he said.

"And who am I speaking to?" Anna asked. William looked at Doyle, who nodded, so he continued.

"William Reid." She didn't say anything for a moment, most likely shocked.

"You- your William?"

"Yes I am."

"Well, William, you might as well prepare yourself for a fire fight, because Emily is staying with us."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"According to your boss, it does, and we are not backing down. So, you either stand down or you fight."

"You know we can't back down."

"And why is that?"

"Because, missy, I want Emily and if you're not going to give her to us, then we are going to take her by force," Doyle told her. He nodded to the other two and they all stood up from behind the desk they had crouched behind and started firing. It took a minute for the other three with guns to react, but they, too, started to come out from there fining spots and started firing. William hadn't noticed until right about then that, when people were scared, they screamed _very_ loud. Like, louder than the six guns that were pretty consistent with their noise making. William caught a glimpse of Anna as she shot at them, but, more often than not, he wasn't paying attention to her. He was focusing on not hitting her, but the walls and glasses that lined everywhere but where she was. Anna though, seemed very focused. She was able to get a good shot in on Liam and he went down with a bad shoulder wound. After that happened, Doyle sat down again and shoved on an oxygen mask. William, knowing what was coming, did the same, then helped Liam, seeing as Doyle wouldn't and the two of them were friends. Doyle then proceeded in throwing a grenade of chloroform gas through the archway the team had chosen to use as a hiding place. When it finally exploded, Doyle counted to ten then stormed the archway.

Doyle saw the little brat who had been talking to him and resisted the urge to shoot her as she lay there, fighting sleep. He noticed the other agent was nowhere to be seen, and neither were the pedestrians that use to be in the dining hall. This all meant that he had lead all these people out when the shooting had started, which made Doyle think he was a total ass and was absolutely no fun. When he turned his head to the left, he saw he, his Lauren. She had already passed out from the gas, so he ordered William to pick her up and take her to the van. As he was leaving, a gunshot sounded from his far right. He turned to see Anna holding her gun, well she was more like struggling to hold her gun, but it was trained on him, sort of. It would be so easy to kill her, but then he would be a no fun ass, so he just kicked the gun away from her and knelt in front of her.

"What's your choice now, missy?" He asked, before walking away from her. She was already falling asleep fast so he needn't worry about her seeing too much. On his way out the door, he saw William trying to help Liam up. Liam was almost unconscious himself, so Doyle made a last second decision.

"Leave him," he told William. William hesitated a moment, but did as he was told. The two fled the scene and headed for the safe house, with an equal amount of people as they had on their way to the hotel.

… **An Hour Later…**

I woke up on a couch of someone's hotel room to the smell of the loveliest herbs I had ever smelled. I opened my eyes to a very blurry world. When the blurriness subsided, I saw Julio mixing herbs in front of me and Morgan off in the distance, talking on his cell phone. If I wanted to, I would probably be able to hear what he was talking about, but I was really tired at the moment. I started to sit up, which is when Julio noticed I was awake, and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, now, take it easy. You don't want to sit up that fast, or at all for a while," he said. I gave him a confused look so he continued, "You were under the influence of chloroform and you are bound to get very nauseous if you sit up yet. Do you have a headache?"

"No…" I answered softly.

"That's a very good thing. Let me finish making this medicine, then I'll help you sit up and take it, okay?" I nodded. There saw a bit of silence as the fog that had formed in my brain, began to clear.

"Where's Emily?" I asked him. He stopped making his herbs and slowly turned to me with a very Hotch-ish face, meaning unreadable.

"This is not your fault."

"Well of course this is not my fault! It's Doyle's bloody fault!" Morgan heard us talking and came into the room, phone still in his ear.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know."

"What did you tell her, Julio?"

"Nothing. I don't know what to tell her."

"Bloody hell," I said quietly. "Will you tell me what's going on, please? Where's Emily?"

"Doyle took her, Anna," Morgan said. Before I could say anything, Julio stood and left the room, knowing this was going to get ugly.

"What? How could you let this happen, Morgan? Better yet, how did I let this happen? Do we have anything we can use to find her, at least?"

"Anna, please stop yelling."

"Stop yelling? You and I came down here to protect Emily from getting taken by Doyle! We failed her Derek, we failed her…" By now I was standing on shaky legs. Too many things were swarming in my brain and I couldn't focus on what was happening right in from of me. I didn't see Morgan put down the phone and didn't know he had moved until he had his arms raped around my shoulders and was holding me tightly.

"We didn't fail her, Anna. Doyle just got the better of us. And you better bet we're going to get her back, you understand?" he whispered. I nodded and held onto the big teddy bear that was Derek Morgan as tears strolled down my face. I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe Emily was gone. I couldn't believe-

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" _called a small voice. I laughed a little when I realized Reid was still on the other line of the phone. I untangled myself from Morgan grasp and picked up the phone.

"Hey Reid, we're here."

"_Anna! You have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice."_

"Why, did you think I was dead or something?" There was silence from the other end of the line. "Reid! Have a little faith in me!"

"_Sorry! But what would you think if the last thing you hear is gunshots then the line goes died?"_

"Touché. Well I am fine and very determined to find Emily."

"So are all of us. But, we do have a small amount of good news."

"What?"

"You really need to stop saying that."

"What's the good news, Reid?"

"You shot one of Doyle's followers in the shoulder and he's in the hospital now."

"Excellent."

… At the Safe House…

Emily woke up to the smell of blood and a headache. She soon realized that she was sitting in a chair, with her feet bound to the legs and her arms bound behind her back. Emily knew she was in the realm of Doyle and that scared the shit out of her.

"Good afternoon, Emily," said Doyle. "Welcome to your new home." He came up behind her and stood there, with his face next to her ear.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"I want you to suffer the same way I did." With that said he left the room, slamming and locking it in his wake. Emily began to breath heavily and a few tears rolled down her pale cheeks.


	7. The House Of Doyle

**AN: Nadia: I am now joined by a fan of mine, Mel!**

**Mel: Really? A fan?**

**Nadia: Okay, so maybe she's just a friend. But she reviews!**

**Mel: No I-**

**Nadia: Yes you do! Follow Mel's example and Review! **

**Mel: Yeah, and enjoy your bloody chapter.**

Thinking about it, Emily decided this was not the House of Doyle; it was the House of Pain. It had only started with bad nausea and a pounding headache, but when Doyle had returned a second time, it became much, _much _worse. Never in her life did she expect to become a play toy for a serial killer, not even when she was at the mercy of Cyrus, which he seemed to know all about, too! _Did he have some sort of accomplice, or something, while he was in jail that feed him all the information they could on me? And, unfortunately, about my team? I can take the beating but not having to relive my darkest hours and those of my team…_

… **Twenty minutes prior to that moment...**

Doyle throw the door to Emily's holding cell open and walked in with a gun behind his back and a knife in hand. He noticed instantly that his prisoner had been crying, though he didn't know it was not from fear of him, but fear for her life and the lives of her teammates. But, now that she saw the knife and Doyle, her heartbeat began to rise and her fear of him rose with it. He began to approach her slowly, retrieving a chair from the corner and bringing it over to face Emily, face- to- face. He sat there, silently, intimidating her with his eyes and waiting. Her fear turned into anger after a few seconds, that past by like minutes, and she made sure he knew it, in two ways. Firstly, she made direct eye contact with him, showing him the fire that burned in her eyes and that she was not at all afraid. Secondly, she opened her mouth and spoke to him.

"What do you want with me, Doyle?" she hissed. He smiled a little because he knew this was going to happen and it was exactly what he wanted. He quickly lunged forward, with no warning, and punched her square in the jaw. Emily's head whipped to the side and she struggled to keep her eyes from blurring and her stomach from wrenching. When she looked back, Doyle was sitting like he had before, acting like nothing had happened. Emily sat back up straight and shook her head to get her long, black hair out of her face.

"Are you done mouthing off, Emily?" Doyle asked.

"Can I leave this hell hole and go to my team?" Instead of answering, Doyle took another swing at Emily's jaw and sat back down, waiting for her to say something stupid again. Or was it saying something smart again? He didn't really know, nor did he care.

When she didn't, Doyle decided he'd get her riled up and so he said, "Tell me, how was it to watch Agent Reid die before you're very eyes, on one of your first cases, in Georgia?" Emily's head snapped up in such a fashion that one would think she would have whiplash after doing it. He smirked again at the bewildered look on her face.

"How did you… How did you know about that?" she asked in a feeble voice.

"Oh, my dear, what did you expect me to do while I was in jail? Just sit there? No. I know everything there is to know about your team and the worst cases you all encountered."

"You lie!"

"Now, now. No need to get angry." Doyle stood and walked around Emily's chair to where he could stand and she wouldn't be able to see him.

"What do you want from me?"

"I've already answered that," he said, running the tip of the knife blade along Emily's shoulder, which was bare because she wore a tank top that day. The tip left a thin trail of blood behind it, but Emily pretended she did feel a thing. "I want you to suffer like I suffered when you left."

"And how do you intend on doing that?" Doyle smiled a real smile for once, which could be heard in his voice.

"All in due time, my dear. All in due time." She went to open her mouth again, but the next thing that came out was not her voice; it was a scream. Doyle had dug his knife into her left shoulder and twisted, inflicting as much pain as he could. "Now," he said as he slid the knife back out, "Agent Hotchner was stab eight times by George Foyet. I think you can handle that, right?" She was unable to reply as he stabbed her again, just centimeters away from the first wound. He seemed to debate his previous thoughts at that point, and decided to stop there, if he still wanted to have fun for a long time. He walked around and sat down in front of Emily again.

"I think we can check Agent Hotchner off our list. We all know Reid's worst case was that in Georgia, but what about that little bitch sister of his?"

"You have no right to call her that! She did nothing to you!"

"She shot at me, my dear."

"Stop calling me that! I am not your '_dear_' and I never will be!"

"You already are!" Doyle yelled. He stood up again and walked to the door. He picked up a small remote and clicked it. It sent a bolt of electricity through the cuffs that bound Emily's arms behind her back, and made her jump and scream from the sudden pain she felt. Doyle took three long steps and was right next to her in a second.

"Don't like what Miss. Paige had to go through? Can't handle it, can you Emily; Lauren would have been able to."

"Lauren was a lie. An alias I used to get closer to you," Emily said through gritted teeth.

"You got close alright." Doyle kicked the chair away from Emily and stood in front of her, his face inches from hers. "Shall we visit Garcia and Morgan's worst case? Or shall we visit with Cyrus again and slam you against another mirror?" He didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he clicked another button on the remote and images of her team began to slide on and off a screen that had slid been in the corner. She saw Garcia being shot in slow motion; Morgan almost getting killed by Foyet, then a again from a bomb in New York; She saw Reid almost die when he was being held captive by Hankle; She saw it all. Then, she saw Gideon leave and Rossi getting yelled at and tormented by Rothchild. Finally, she saw JJ leaving for the first time and the second time. By the time the pictures had gone off the screen, Emily had closed her eyes and tears of sadness were leaking out of them. Doyle pushed a third button, and the screen turned sideways, so that Emily couldn't see it. He went up to her and slapped her so she would look at him, though through watery eyes.

"I'm going to make you suffer like you made me suffer when you left me. Lauren was going to be my wife and you took that away from me. I'm going to take away the love of your life, too. Only, that will consist of more people then when you took my love. You took my heart when you left and turned me in, so you will _die_ for that. And so will you're team." He left her with those words, bruised and bleeding, to pounder and wait. He hoped she slept 'well', with nightmares of him and all of his future plans.

… At the BAU…

Reid walked back to the rest of the team that was still in Virginia and got back to work. He was still working on the geographical profile, but was having trouble focusing, since he was getting little sleep, he had a headache and his father and sister were alive and in the same general area of a mass murderer who had one of his friends and was doing God knows what to her. His team wasn't helping either. Rossi and Hotch were being Rossi and Hotch, which meant they liked to have private conversations with each other. Which made Reid a tad mad and quite annoyed. Ashley and JJ spent a lot of time talking, whether it was about the case or not. Garcia… Well she was being herself and trying, and failing, to lighten the mood.

"Alright," Rossi said, coming back into the conference room after leaving to get some coffee. "What have we got?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with Knoxville PD and they said they were doubling- no, tripling patrol and police coverage in the area and they were searching the highways as we speak," said JJ in her liaison voice, trying to keep from freaking out because they didn't have much.

"That won't do any good," Reid said, still staring at the map. "Doyle has been killing all over the place, which means he is probably using a main road, not a highway, to get to all his locations. He's less suspicions that way. Also, I think he's in a safe house."

"Meaning?"

"I don't think the house he is using is going to be very obvious to anyone walking or driving by it. He's probably covering his tracks, too." JJ nodded grimly.

"I just got a call from a contact in Interpol that says we are free to check Doyle and Williams past into their jurisdiction, if it helps to find them and Emily," said Ashley.

"Okay. Garcia, you know what to do. When you have something, let us all know," Hotch said in his stern, but caffeinated voice, meaning he was tired beyond belief.

"You got it, sir! When I know something, so will you." Everyone became silent and tried to concentrate, but were too distracted by what Garcia was going to find, to actually work.

"Hotch, Anna and Morgan are going to go talk to Liam in the hospital," Reid said finally. Hotch nodded when, suddenly, Garcia's computer started to work on overdrive and started beeping and screeching, as if it were on fire.

"Okay, guys and gals, let's see what we have got. William Reid worked with Doyle for a while when the two were younger, but moved the states when he got out of college."

"How did they meet?" Rossi asked.

"William was part of an exchange program that was very sketchy. He was housed in France with the Doyle family and it looks like the two boys stayed loyal to each other, being good pals and all. When Mr. Mean- and- scary started killing, the two didn't break off contact. When Doyle went to jail, he still got word to William to- oh my."

"What?" Reid asked, standing from his spot at the table.

"Doyle told William to leave his family and to move from Nevada."

"You mean Doyle was behind my dad leaving?"

"Looks like it."

"Wait, how do you know this?" Asked Ashley.

"From some letters confiscated by police when they found out were Doyle was the first time. The police didn't connect it though because he addressed William as Will, so it could have been hundred, if not thousands of people."

"And this also means the guy who was shot in Nevada by Lila and her partners wasn't William?"

"Correct."

Rossi sighed. "That means we have to get to Tennessee, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yes and we need to get there as soon as we possibly can. Garcia, you're coming, too. We need you're expertise there at a moment's notice."

"Yes, sir," Garcia said as she nodded and began to pack her computer things.

"The rest of you, get your go-bags. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch left the room, followed closely by JJ and Rossi. Garcia stayed for a moment longer, before go off to go find her go-bag, which just happened to be somewhere in the mess of her office, and to go find Kevin and tell him she was off. This left Reid, who had been ready to leave since he got here yesterday, and Ashley, who was collecting all of the files and maps they would need. She was half-way out the door when she saw Reid just sitting there.

She turned to him and said, "Hey, aren't you coming?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'll be there in a minute," he said in a daze.

"Reid, is something wrong?"

"I'm just worried, that's all." She nodded and turned to leave again, but stopped when she realized Reid wasn't going to come without some sort of push.

"Well find him and Emily, you know. And Anna and Morgan," she said.

He gave a small smile and nodded, stood and moved to follow her out. As he did so he said, "I know. Listen, I'm sorry about early when I yelled at you."

"It's fine. Now," she adjusted the files in her hand and got ready to actually leave, "Let's go find the House of Doyle."


	8. The Beginning or The End?

**AN: Mel: Nadia, can I please leave now?**

**Nadia: But you said you were going to stay and introduce the next chapter!**

**Mel: I am. After I do, can I leave?**

**Nadia: But then you'll miss our next guest.**

**Mel: Who is it? **

**Nadia: Can't tell you. Introduce my story, knave.**

**Mel: *grumbles* Fine. Enjoy this chapter, readers of this story.**

It wasn't that I was scared of him or anything, but when Morgan and I went to enter Liam's hospital room, it sent shivers down my spine. I think it might have something to do with the fact that I hate hospitals, especially after the last time I was in one, but I'm still not entirely sure. Liam, on the other hand, seemed quite content in his small room, and seemed even more shocked to see visitors walk into his room. Poor bugger didn't know what was coming.

"So this is the infamous Mr. Liam, is it?" I asked as I walked in. _Bad cop mode, engaged._

"And what do you mean by that, Miss….?"

"Paige. Special Agent Anna Paige of the Behavioral Analysis Unit." I flashed him my badge and I watched his face visibly pale at least two shades.

"And you, sir?"

"Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan. I believe we met this morning; don't you remember?" Morgan asked. Liam got even paler as Morgan and I took a step closer and closed the door to his private room.

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"No? Isn't that why you have a bullet in your shoulder?" I asked. He looked to his arm, which rested in a sling, and to the shoulder that was definitely a size larger than usual, most likely due to the bandages that covered the whole and stitches that also resided there.

"So you are the two other agents."

"Funny, you state this and do not ask it, make me think that you already knew that it was I and my colleges that were there this morning. Am I right?" I took another step closer to him, Morgan staying only half a foot behind.

"What if I say yes to you accusation?"

"Ah, an actual question. Morgan, why don't you tell _Liam_ here what will happen whether he answers yes or no to the question."

"I would love to. Liam, you are going to tell us where Doyle's safe house is, or I am going to personally put another bullet in your shoulder."

"And I through your heart, or that space in which on should be."

Liam sat in thought for a moment, before asking, "And If I do give you what you want, what's in it for me?"

"You get to keep your life. Sound like a fair shake?" I asked bitterly.

"Gee, I don't really know. I kind of like the sound of no jail time, too."

"Oh, how cute, Morgan; he thinks he has a say in this." I took two long steps and covered the remaining space between myself and Liam, and was in his face just as swiftly. "You are in no position to make demands, Liam. I would take what we give you and give us our information." At that point, the bastard actually had the nerve to laugh in my face. How _rude_ could he get!

"I spit on your idea of a fair _shake,_ Brit." I pulled out my gun so fast and pointed it at his skull that he barely had time to blink.

"What did you just call me you low life git? Did you just insult my home land?"

"I would take that deal now, Liam. I don't think Agent Paige is going to wait much longer," Morgan said from behind me; and he was damn right. I was getting so mad at this guy that I would hesitate to put a bullet through his thick head.

"I would listen to him. What do you say, Liam?" I asked, pushing the barrel of the gun into his temple more.

"I guess I'll take it," he sneered. I stepped back, holstering gun at my hip and folding my arms across my chest.

"Well?" I asked after a moment of silence. I was growing very impatient with this man and if he didn't start talking soon, he won't get the chance.

"What do you want to know?"

"First off, how did you know all about Emily?"

"As in…?"

"As in where she worked and whom she worked with."

"I learned from Doyle."

"And where did he learn?" Morgan asked, even more impatient than I.

"He had an inside source in the BAU."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but it was a girl and she was on your team."

"Did you ever meet or speak with her?"

"No, but I know she's on your team."

I cut in at that point, asking, "Is she on our team or was she on our team?"

"I have no idea, but she's working the case right now." I glanced at Morgan, who shot me an unsure glance, so I continued.

"Where is the safe house Doyle is keeping Emily at?"

"And is William Reid there with him?" Morgan added.

"The House doesn't have an address. It's off of Joyner Street, on a dirt trail. The trail won't look worn, but it has been driven on more than once. It will be the second dirt section you see on your left, with a Tulip Poplar on either side of the entrance. And, to answer Agent Morgan's question, I don't know if William will be there, but I would assume that another gun will be against you." I nodded.

"Thank you, Liam. I will talk to the ADA and notify them that you cooperated," I said. After he nodded to us, I turned on my heels and lead Morgan back out into the chilled early March air that awaited us outside the hospital. As soon as we got the black Sedan, I turned in my seat to face Morgan. He had his hands on the steering wheel, trying to control his frustration, anxiety and anger that he, no doubt, felt. Confusion and deep thought bought his eyebrows into a straight line as he stared straight ahead of him.

"Morgan, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know." He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned to me. "How could one of our own team mates be turning against us?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that we need to tell either Reid or Hotch. There with the only other girls on the team and will be able to tell us more." He nodded and I pulled out my cell phone.

… On the Jet…

The team was about ten minutes into the flight and not a word had been spoken yet. JJ was occupying her time by reading a book; Ashley was on her IPhone, checking her email; Garcia was still doing backgrounds on both William and Doyle; Rossi was just sitting there, going over the information he had; Hotch was sitting on the couch and looking out the window; and Reid was getting another cup of well need coffee. Then, from where he stood at the back of the plane, where no one could hear him, his phone rang. He took one look at the caller ID and flipped his phone open.

"Anna, what have you got?"

"_Reid, are you far enough from the team so that they won't be able to hear this conversation?" she asked quickly._

"Yes, why?"

"_Okay, we know where Emily is being held and we are heading over there now, but Morgan and I had to tell you that either Garcia, JJ or Ashley are working with Doyle. Now, don't over react and cause too much of a scene. We want this information as secluded as possible."_

"Right; I see."

"_Has any of those three been acting strangely, lately?"_

"I think so. Ashley seems a little on edge and jumpy lately, always sending secret emails and looking a little shocked when we find something out."

"_Does she ever show any signs of being scared or anxious when you find this information out?"_

"Yeah, and she acted… concerned when we found out about William and Sean and their relations to Doyle."

"_Reid, listen closely to what I am about to tell you. Ashley is working with Doyle. You have to get out of wherever you are and tell Hotch."_

"I can't. We're on the jet to Tennessee."

"_Can you get word to Hotch and Rossi at least?"_

"I'll try."

"_Alright. Morgan and I just got to the safe house so I have to go. Be careful, Reid."_

"Yeah, you too, Anna. I mean it."

"_I know." _Then the line went dead. Slowly, Reid set down his coffee and walked over to Hotch. He sat down and grabbed a file from across him on the table, where Rossi sat. Then, he took out a pen that sat in his breast pocket and began to write what Anna had told him. He then inconspicuously showed Hotch, while Reid pretended to read the file again. Hotch say what Reid had written and gave him a look that clear asked if he was sure, which earned him a nod from Reid. He quickly gave the file to Rossi, and the three walked over to Ashley, who was reading her email, again.

"Hey, Ashley, anything interesting in that email of yours?" Reid asked. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face, but still answered.

"No, should there be?"

"Well I don't know; you tell me."

"I…" Ashley finally figured out she was caught and quickly began to think of a plan.

"I…?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, so you won't mind us looking at it then?"

"No." She handed her phone to Reid, but when his hand touched the cool plastic, she punched him in the face and whipped out her gun, pointing it at Garcia. "How did you know?" she demanded.

"Little sisters are more knowledgeable than you think," Rossi stated.

"That's impossible. She wouldn't have known a damn thing about this."

"Aren't you forgetting that she interviewed Liam earlier?"

"And that she can be very persuasive when she wishes?" Hotch added. Ashley gave him an angry look and lunged forward. He blocked her punch and disarmed her like the pro he was, but failed to miss the blow to his gut, which knocked the wind out of him. JJ, who had been sitting in the middle of this fight, shot up and tried to get Ashley on the ground to cuff her. However, Ashley was too fast for her and JJ was thrown into the table, the back of her head hitting first, and dizzying her long enough for Ashley to get away from her. Ashley failed to look ahead of her, and instead looked at JJ, who was sprawled out on the ground, and had her face meet Rossi's hand. He turned her onto her back and cuffed her arms together. Hotch came over with another set of cuffs that the used to lock her to a chair, so she couldn't hurt anyone else. Hotch then turned to JJ, who was beginning to come out of her stupor and sit up. She was being helped by Reid, who had a nice shiner on his left eye. JJ, in turn, had a small gash on the back of her head that decided to start bleeding… all over the jet floor, not that anyone cared though. Garcia was slowly making her way over to the trio, and looked utterly terrified.

"Are you okay?" Reid was asking JJ.

"Ah... Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry, it's just a scratch. Wait, what happened to your face?"

"Yep she's fine," Garcia said with a small chuckle.

"I just said that."

"Enough. Garcia, can you get two ice packs? I think we're going to need them," Hotch said over the other three agents.

"Yes, sir." She left and was back in minutes with ice that the two agents took and placed on either their head or eye, depending on which agent it was. As they did so, Rossi walked over and joined them.

"How are you two doing?" Rossi asked. They both gave him a '_what do you think?'_ look and turned away.

"What are we going to do with Ashley?" Hotch asked.

"Keep her in cuffs until we get to Knoxville, and then take her to locale PD." Hotch nodded, but still didn't really like the idea.

… With the Other Two…

We arrived at the safe house trail and Morgan sped up the winding, bumpy and dirt filled driveway to the top. When we got there, the two of us ran out of the Sedan, or guns out and ready to shoot. My heart was beating a mile a minute as we entered the quite house and walked slowly down a narrow hallway. We reached the last door and I turned the nob, nodding to Morgan to rush in. He went in first, and I followed, to find no one in the room. A shrill laugh made us both turn and see Doyle holding Emily, and William standing right behind them both.

"You think it would have been that easy? You think you could just walk in and find Emily and leave?" Doyle asked with another laugh. "And the news reporter said you were smart."

"Shut up and put your hands up!" Morgan yelled, his gun trained on Doyle's skull.

"Now that would be too easy, too! Here, you can have the girl though." He shoved Emily into the room, and went into Morgan's arms as I stepped forward.

"Ah and you must be Anna Paige, the little girl who shot at me." I smirked.

"Miss me?" I asked innocently.

"Not a chance in all of hell, bitch."

"You think I care what you call me?" He looked at me shocked. "Do you know how many times someone has called me a bitch in my lifetime? Like I care for one more! Listen, we both know how this is going to end, so why don't you just give up now while you still have a chance of leaving in one piece?"

"It seems that not everyone knows how this is going to end. Why don't you look behind me?" He stepped aside and I felt my jaw hit the floor. William had a bomb strapped to his chest and was willing to push the trigger button any moment he see fit. "He's just waiting for my say."

There was silence for a moment, and then William spoke up. "No," he said. "I'm not waiting for your say." William gave a disgusted look and began to shove Doyle down the hall, all while saying, "I don't think I can work for you any longer, Ian; It's just not working out. I think I'm going to kill you myself and save the lives of these agents… and my daughter." They both stopped moving and looked back at me. I had moved across the hall and was peering around the wall to look at them both.

"I know you might not understand, Anna, but I love you," William said to me, tears forming in his eyes. "You look just like your mother." His voice shook as he said the words and I knew what was coming next. As William pushed the button, Doyle jumped into the closest room and I ducked back into the one I was standing in. Smoke filled the air, my lungs and burned my eyes.

And, just like that, the house was on fire.


	9. That's Emily To You

**AN: Nadia: So, this is the last chapter to the major Emily part. **

**Mel: Ah, Nadia…**

**Nadia: Not now, Mel. Anyway, Reid will be focused on next and then Emily is coming back into the spotlight in the last chapter.**

**Mel: Nadia…**

**Nadia: What, Mel!**

**Mel: It's MORGAN! HE'S HERE!**

**Morgan: Don't remind me….**

The heat from the blast was unbearable and the smoke seeped into my lungs as if it was water flowing from a waterfall. I couldn't help but cough as I turned onto my back from the position on the floor of what looked like a map room. I couldn't see a thing through the smoke and it burned my eyes just to try. I knew that the house was ablaze, but I hadn't expected this much smoke, or heat for that matter! If I didn't find Morgan, Emily and a way out, we might never have a chance.

Slowly, I crawled back to the door. Pain shot up my leg from my ankle and shin and I looked down to find a large gash in my leg and a most definitely sprained ankle. My heart sank at the thought of not being able to walk very fast on it and sunk even further when I realized that meant I might be stuck in here. _I need to find Emily and Morgan, NOW._

"Morgan! Can you hear me?" I called. Last I knew, he and Emily had been just across the hall, and I was hoping they hadn't moved. Then again, I could barely hear myself yell to them.

"Paige?" I heard Morgan call back. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and felt my heart sore.

"Morgan, we have to get out of here! Did you see another exit besides the front door?"

"I think I saw a back door, but I'm not sure."

"We have to try. Are you injured at all?"

"No, but Emily's unconscious. She was halfway out the door when the bomb went off."

"Damn it." I started coughing again and rested my head back against the wall a jaconet to the wall with the door. "Get her out of here, Morgan."

"And what about you?" I could hear the worry in his voice and could almost visualize him moving to get Emily out of the room.

"I'll be fine." I was, of course, lying, but I somehow knew I'd get out of this, one way or another.

"I'll get you out of this and when I do, we're going to have a nice little chat about lying to profilers." I laughed at his words, but was soon coughing. I started to make my way to the door of the room once more and was close when I heard Morgan yelling again.

"I found the door! I'm going to break it down and call an ambulance and the fire department. You better be right behind me," he said. You see, it was moment like these that made me love Morgan even more than I did when I first meet him. I guess that's not saying too much, seeing as I hated him when we first met and he thought I was just some kid and I thought he was a total git.

Finally, I reached the doorway and leaned against it, using it to pull myself up. I stood on shaky legs and rounded the corner, to find a bullet whizzing past my ear. I turned to see Doyle standing on his own two feet, _in one BLOODY_ _piece! Did this bastard ever die? _I really hate it when Hell bound murderers choose not to return to the place in which they came. I reached for my gun and noticed it was missing. I turned back into the room I had just come from and scanned it quickly. I heard Doyle coming and I didn't see any sign of my gun. So, I had no choice but to pick up the only thing and hope it worked.

Doyle crept into the room like the creep he was and hit him as hard as I could with the piece of wood I had found in a pill of debris. Doyle's gun flew out of his hands and he turned to me, the fire from just outside reflecting in his eyes. I raised the wood to strike him again, but he ripped it from my grip and grabbed my throat.

He pushed me against the wall and said, "I should have killed you when I had the chance, bitch! Now, you must die!" I couldn't think, I couldn't see and the last vital resource I had was slowly leaving: my ability to breath. I thought my lungs hurt earlier, well now they were killing me, literally. Carbon Dioxide coursed through my veins, heading to my heart and brain, killing me even slower than my lungs could. I looked to Doyle and saw the determination he had, and knew I had to fight. So, being a girl, and he being a guy, I put all my extra energy into kick him where- How might one put it? Where the sun don't shine? Well I kicked him below the belt and he released my throat. I dropped to my knees and started coughing violently. When I looked back up I saw Doyle picking up his silenced gun and pointing it at me. I had no more energy to stop him this time, so I could only hope for the best.

"Any last words, girly?" he asked me.

I could help but smile as I spoke in my horse voice. "Yeah, have fun in hell." He gave me a confused look, but then a gun went off and he fell over, dead. Morgan ran into the room and over to where I sat.

"Have fun in hell?" he asked while helping me to stand.

"Pretty good, huh?"

"Sure, if you know you're not going to die, that is." I would have laughed at that, but seeing as I just almost died, and was now concentrating on getting out of this lovely place, I didn't find it very appropriate. Leaning heavily on Morgan, we made it out the door, just as the roof collapsed. We backed away and found Emily lying on the corner of the woods, still unconscious. I sat down against a tree, not looking at Emily, and concentrated on staying awake until the EMT's got here, which seemed to be seconds after I blinked. I was still coughing when they reached where I sat, but I waved them away feeble.

"Go help Emily first," I managed to croak out. The first two attending tech's went to her and the two that followed came over to myself, and Morgan who had joined me after the first two tech's had reached Emily and learned what had happened.

"Miss, can you tell me your name?" I heard one of them ask.

"Anna," I said through, yet more coughing. He swiftly placed an oxygen mask over my mouth and told me took take nice long breaths. _Like I haven't been trying for the last few minutes._

"Is she going to be okay?" Morgan asked, which made me want to glare at him, and I would if I had had more energy.

"Yes, she's just needs stitches and an x-ray on her-"

"Why would she need an x-ray?"

"We think she may have a sprained ankle," said the other tech, a woman who was tending to Morgan's minor wounds.

"Let's get them out of here, Lacy. I don't know how long it will take the firemen to get here and put this thing out, but I don't want to risk the tree's catching on fire," said the man. Lacy nodded and helped Morgan up, who shrugged her off and came over to the male tech, who was helping me, who didn't feel so great at the moment, stand. I was starting to get confused enough that I didn't really know who was who! Next thing I knew, my legs gave out on me and Morgan's strong arms wrapped around me to stop me from falling.

"She'll never make it to the ambulance trying to walk like that," said Lacy. I would have given her a death glare, but my heavy lids had slid shut so I couldn't really do much but breath in the heavenly oxygen.

"We don't have choice."

"Fine," I heard Morgan say. He quickly shifted his grip on me and began to carry me like the child I liked to think I wasn't. _Death glare through closed eyes, Derek Morgan. Death glare through closed eyes._

… **30 minutes later, at a nearby hospital…**

"I'm okay, Morgan! Really! I don't need to be here," I said. We were both in a hospital room, _mine_. We had gotten here twenty minutes ago and it had taken me the ten minute car ride here to regain my strength. That had been the first good thing in a while because I had been taken to get twenty-nine stitches in my shin and calf and gotten x-rays done to determine I, indeed, had a sprained ankle. That was fancy talk for me having to be on crutches for a while then have to go through very fun physical therapy.

"You're not okay, Anna! You could barely walk out of the house or to the ambulance!"

"That was because I _couldn't_ walk… or breathe!"

"The answer is no way."

"You're not my father and I am old enough to sign the release papers on my own."

"You're sixteen."

"So?"

"You have to be eighteen to do that."

"Damn it," I mumbled under my breath. "You do know that means you will have to run back and forth from the waiting room and here, right?"

He looked at me with an almost defeated look. "Who says I have to do that?"

"Me, and Reid will kill you if you didn't." I gave him an innocent smile and he just sighed.

"Fine, I'll sign the papers for you, but you have to stay in the waiting room, got it?"

"Where else would I go?" He smiled too and went to go sign the papers so I wasn't a patient anymore. We made our way up to the waiting room we were instructed to go to and did what else we were told to do: waited. You see, when we arrived at the same time as Emily, we went one way and she went the other. We went to the emergency room wing and she went straight up to surgery, although I don't know why. This just gets curiouser and curiouser by the minute.

"Morgan?" I asked when we were on the right hallway to get to the waiting room, me on crutches, and him on his own two feet and both of us in explosion surviving clothing.

"Yes?"

"You never told me why Emily was in surgery."

"It's only exploratory," he said as we stepped into the waiting room. Morgan had made the mistake of not looking at me and looking at a wall that was supposed to be in his peripheral vision.

"You're lying." He sighed.

"She was hit by debris and was impaled through the shoulder, near her heart. She also hit her head pretty hard and has a few burns."

"How bad were they?"

"The burns?" I nodded. "I don't know, first or second degree, most likely first. She also had a few stab wounds and cuts from Doyle." He spit out the last word, as if to emphasize his utter disgust, and the disgust of the rest of us.

I shook my head at the thought and said, "How could I let this happen?"

"It's not your fault, you have to understand that. Doyle was going to get a hold of Emily at one point or another. What is your fault is that she is still alive and that Doyle couldn't go through with his plan." I sighed and rested my head on the wall behind me._ He's right; I just wish I could believe him._ Morgan, as if he heard my thoughts, pulled me into a one armed hug from where he sat next to me. I put my head on his bulky shoulder, suddenly quite tired, and was just content to relax, for once, since Doyle entered my life.

… The Rest of the Team….

When they landed, the team called Morgan and Paige, as first priority. Well, they tried to call Paige, but her phone rang and rang until it decided to go to voice mail. However, when calling Morgan, they were more successful.

"_Morgan," he answered, in a whisper._

"Did you get Doyle?" Reid asked as soon as he could. Worry had built in his chest when Paige hadn't answered.

"_Yeah, we got him alright. He's dead, man, and so is William."_

"And Anna and Emily?"

"_Emily's in surgery and Anna's with me in the waiting room." Reid let out a huge sigh, which everyone knew meant that his sister and friends were okay, so they did the same thing, knowing all of __their__ friends were okay._

"Then why didn't Anna answer her phone?"

"_Reid, she's resting. She sprained her ankle and had to get twenty-nine stitches."_

"Why did she need stitches and how did she sprain her ankle?"

"_Now don't freak out, but the safe house kind of exploded…"_

Reid stopped mid-stepped and almost yelled into the phone, luckily they were in a parking lot, and not an enclosed space when he yelled, "WHAT?"

"_Reid, if you're going to yell, I'm going to hang up."_

"You got into an explosion and you don't want me to yell?"

"_Yes." Reid sighed._

"How bad is the damage?"

"_We're okay and Doyle's dead. The house is destroyed, but we're okay. What else could you want? How'd things make out with Ashley?"_

"Don't change the subject! And she's going to go into Knoxville PD custody."

"_Alright. Listen, I've got to call Julio and tell him where we are. Do us a favor and stop at the hotel for our go-bags. Thanks Reid, bye!" He hung up quickly and Reid knew it was to avoid the questions and argument that was sure to be coming._

"Well, how are they?" JJ asked as soon as Reid's phone came away from his ear.

"Emily's in surgery, Anna has a sprained ankle and stitches and Morgan sounds okay."

"Did you really forget how to ask if my dark chocolate god was okay? Honestly Reid, you're lucky I don't hit you now," Garcia added. She walked off in the direction of the Sedans and was followed by the rest of the group. The first Sedan was going to the station and was going to hold Ashley, Dave and Hotch. The other three were going to go to the hospital in the second Sedan. The group divided and got ready to head out, with Rossi and Reid behind the wheel of the big black cars.

Just after they left the airport, Reid glanced at JJ and said, "We have to stop at the hotel and grab the other's go-bags." She nodded and after only twenty minutes of driving- no _speeding_ around, the group arrived at the hospitals waiting room, to find Morgan siting in a corner and Anna sitting next to him, her legs up on the chairs next to her, a blanket over her torso and her head on Morgan's shoulder; she was fast asleep. The two had black smudges on their faces and looked like they had been in a fire, which they had been. Reid and the other girls sat around them silently, as to not wake Anna, and when Reid moved to wake her, Morgan all but growled at him.

"Let her sleep," he said in a deep voice. Reid's eyes widened a small amount in fear, and he sat back down.

"So now what do we do?" Garcia asked.

"We wait for word on Miss. Prentiss," JJ answered.

"That's Emily to you," Morgan said from his seat, and causing all around him to smile.


	10. Yak Sandwich

**AN: Mel: I can't believe you're here!**

**Morgan: I can't believe Nadia made me look like an idiot.**

**Nadia: Pardon?**

**Morgan: I think I would have commented on the other members of the team's faces when they came in, don't you think?**

**Nadia: No. (Begins a back and forth argument of yes' and no's)**

**Mel: Okay then. While I go detach them from each other and hope they don't kill each other, why don't you all enjoy the chapter? It's a bit of comic relief. Nadia, don't punch him in the- Ohh…**

It must have only been an hour or less when I woke up again. I saw that Reid and the rest of the team had arrived, though only Reid sat in the waiting room, and that Morgan and the rest of the team had gone to go get coffee. My head, which still hurt, was resting on the chair that Morgan must have just occupied and a make-shift pillow was under my one ear. Reid was sitting next to where Morgan had sat and was tapping his knee nervously and attempting to distract himself with some reading.

I slowly sat up and asked, "What are you reading?"

"Hmm? Oh, you're awake."

"You say it as if it's a bad thing."

"No, I say it as if you should still be sleeping because you haven't in over twenty-four hours and you need your rest from the event that happened, and lead to you coming to the hospital with Morgan and…"

"Emily."

"Yeah. Emily," he said from behind the newly identified newspaper.

"She's going to be alright, Reid. And will you put down that blood paper of yours? It's making it harder to understand you than it already is."

"Ah, I, um… No."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And why not?"

"Because."

"You do realize that is the worst excuse ever, right?"

"What is?" JJ asked as she and the rest of the team, plus Julio, walked in.

"He answered why with because."

"What made you ask why?" Morgan asked.

"He won't move that bloody paper away from his face, that's why I asked!" I snapped at Morgan, who just arched an eyebrow as well and sipped his coffee.

"Come on, Spence, put down the paper," JJ said in a motherly tone.

"Ah, I would rather not."

"Reid, listen to JJ," Hotch told him sternly, making me try, and fail, to hold back a grin.

"Yeah, listen to your mommy and daddy," Garcia joked, making everyone, excluding Hotch, to chuckle slightly. But when Reid dropped the paper, I stopped laughing and frowned. He had a horrible black eye that had turned all sorts of colors. Now, I'm just guessing here, but I'm pretty sure he didn't have that two days ago and the rest of the team knew all about this.

"Oh, Reid, what did you do?" I asked almost instantly.

"I ran into a wall…?"

"Yes, yes you did. A wall called the fist of Ashley Seaver," Dave Rossi said from his spot next to Hotch, making Reid glare.

"And I suppose that's why you have blood in your hair, JJ?" I asked, ignoring Dave and Reid.

"What? You guys said I got it all out!" Garcia, whom she was all but glaring at, just shrugged.

"I thought I told you all to be careful!"

"You try being careful when you have Ashley throwing punches at your face!" Reid exclaimed.

"Well at least you weren't in an explosion that through you fifteen feet across a room!" I shot back.

"Well at least you didn't have a very angry _FRI agent_ trying to escape a plane that was thousands of feet in the air by taking it over by siege!"

"Yes, because that is so much better than a mass-murderer slash gun dealer trying to kill you by strangling you!"

"Oh, well that explains the bruises," Garcia said, no doubt trying to calm the situation. I shot her a glare and she shut up.

"I never said it was any better!" Reid said, ignoring Garcia.

"Nor is it any worse!"

"Agents!" Both our heads turned to see Julio standing and looking at us arguing fools. "You do realize that you have been saying the same thing for the duration of this argument and that you are arguing in a surgery waiting room for one of your friends?" A pain of guilt hit me when my brain registered the words Julio had just spoken and how correct he was. I snuck a glance at Reid and saw the same thing written on his face as well. Julio sat down and the room, with only the team in it, fell silent.

It remained that way for a very long time- hours, at least. Everyone was either sitting in wait or pacing, which I couldn't really do, since I was on crutches. At about three AM, the restlessness of the team and I grew. It had been over three hours since we had arrived at the hospital, and having no word was frustrating, saddening and just plain annoying. Everyone's face had darkened like the night sky and I knew something had to be done. So, with a sigh, I stood, with the help of my crutches, of course. A few of the others sitting around me looked up, but no one said a word, just gave confused looks. Just as I reached the door of the waiting room, a hand reached out and opened the door for me and followed me out. I turned my head to see that it was Garcia, looking all to relieved to be out of that God forsaken room.

"So, where are we going, sweets?" she asked me.

"Well, we could go get everyone some food and more coffee. That's what I was going to go do."

"You were going to go get all of us that stuff on your own?"

"Now, who said I was going to get it for all of you?" She laughed and pressed the elevator down button.

"I just assumed since you're going to be nice now, you had been planning it all along."

"You assumed quite wrong, Miss. Garcia."

"Obviously." We stepped into the elevator, which had just arrived, and fell into a silence lapse. We reached the bottom floor and slipped into the empty cafeteria quietly. You would think by now I would be so use to the silence that seemed to loom around the hospital and my life- think about when I first came to the team almost three months ago- but it was just so unsettling and bloody boring! I was really starting to get annoyed with the amount of quiet and uneasiness this hospital seemed to hold, that I just wanted something to happen.

_But what about what Julio said?_

Damn I hate those stupid little voices in your head. Oh, what's it called… A conscience? That voice that tells you when something you're doing isn't right? I hate them and I just want something exciting to happen! But what?

"Anna?" Garcia asked, cutting through my thoughts.

"What?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"You were talking?"

"Yes!"

"Oh. Sorry, I kind of… zoned out a bit."

"No duh. Anyway, what I was saying was what are we going to get everyone?"

"I dunno. Get Julio, Hotch and Rossi some sort of meat sandwich so they don't feel emasculated with salads. Get JJ, myself and Morgan salads-"

"Hey! What about my god of chocolate thunder's masculinity?"

"I don't really care, at the moment. All he ever eats is salads anyway."

Garcia opened her mouth to argue but after a moment of thought, she shut her mouth and nodded, saying, "True that. What about Reid?"

"Get him another coffee and something with chocolate in it. You can get whatever you want." Garcia nodded and the two of us split to go find everyone some positively 'yummy' hospital food and some 'great' hospital coffee. After yelling what we had got to each other from across the café, Garcia and I met up at the register, stacks of food and coffee in tow. We quickly paid and sat down for a second, sipping some of the coffee we had just gotten.

"Hey Garcia, I have a question."

"I might have an answer, sweets." _You know, I could probably deal with that nickname. It's not as bad as some of the other ones I've gotten, but nothing beats P.G._

"Do you find this silent thing really boring?"

"Do I have glasses on right now?"

"Yes." She arched an eyebrow and it clicked in my dulled mind. "Do you think we should do something about it?"

"Do I love Derek Morgan?"_ Without a shadow of doubt._

"Well what do you think we should do?"

"Hmmm… Let's play a prank on someone."

"Excellent idea! But who?" We sat in thought for a minute until we both spoke at the same time.

"Hotch."

**...**

"Hello, rest of the BAU team! Be grateful and praise the two goddesses who bring you all food and coffee!" Garcia said as we both walked back into the waiting room. I looked around to see gracious smiles on everyone's faces as we passed out their food and coffee before sitting down. Hotch had a frown on his face when he saw what we had gotten him.

"What's a 'Yak Meat Sandwich'?" he asked.

I just barely held back a laugh. "It's just meat. Try it, it might be good."

"Why did you get me yak meat?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, I just thought you might like to try something new, is all."

"So you got me hospital yak meat?" I nodded, still just barely holding back a laugh and a smile. Looking around, I saw that most others were doing the same.

"If you don't like it, don't eat it. Just drink the coffee if you want." Hotch frowned and put down the yak meat sandwich and grab the coffee, bringing to his lips and taking a large gulp. He spit it out seconds later.

"Gee, boss man. I know it's not very good, but you don't have to spit it out!" Garcia said, making us all inch closer to losing our composer and start to laugh uncontrollably.

"Why does my coffee taste like hot sauce and mustard?"

"It can't be that bad, Hotch," said Reid, before he took a sip and did nothing. "See? Just fine."

"Yeah, Hotch. Just spear us all the lecture on coffee and eat your yak sandwich," I said. I heard a few peals of laughter, but I kept my semi- straight face on.

"That's it, why does my coffee taste like hot sauce and mustard and why did you get me a yak sandwich? And I want straight answers from you two."

"I don't know why," Garcia said sweetly, an innocent look on her guilty face.

"Maybe it was the kitchen elves." The instant I said those words, everyone in the room began to laugh, even Hotch! I think he figured out we were just pulling his leg, so he let his good-natured side show, unlike ninety percent of the time.

"Okay, Okay! Can I have my real food and coffee now?" I nodded and handed him the extra coffee I had been hiding and Garcia walked over to him and took off the extra label, showing him he had the right sandwich all along. I smiled and turned to Reid, just in time to see him smile and wince at the same time.

"Reid," I whispered under all the laughter. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a headache."

"What's with all these bloody headaches, Reid?" Julio saw that we were talking and must have heard us as well, because he stood and walked over to where we sat.

"Agent Reid, are you still having headaches?" Reid nodded and Julio motioned for him to follow him outside.

He did exactly as he was told.


	11. Headaches

**AN: Mel: Nadia, apologize to Morgan.**

**Nadia: Tell that to him.**

**Mel: *Sigh* Morgan, apologize to Nadia.**

**Morgan: Why? She hit me first!**

**Mel: That's it! Say sorry to each other or saying sorry will be the least of your worries!**

**Morgan/Nadia: Sorry!**

**Mel: Good. Readers enjoy the chapter and please REVIEW! **

Reid walked out of the waiting room with Julio as if nothing had happened to him. As if his parents were alive and together. As if one of his best friends wasn't in surgery. As if his sister wasn't just beyond those very same doors he had just walked out of, worrying about him, hurting for him-with him! He walked as though he was normal, without this 'gift' known as an eidetic memory. Like he wasn't a Profiler for the FBI, but just some kind of everyday Joe. But no. That wasn't Reid.

It was the farthest thing from him.

Spencer William Reid was a man of many talents, mostly due to his eidetic memory. He could learn all of the German language and then translate Freud- not that he actually believed in Freud's findings- and he could do it in less than an hour! He could tell you every move that could be played in chess, then tell you how to get to check-mate from your current position on the board. He could recite any book he's ever read word-for-word, and not faultier once. He could tell you anything from how you talked to what you loved, just by spending a few minutes with you. He could have been anything in the world if he wanted to! He could have followed his dad in his business- hell, he could have found a cure for his mom's schizophrenia, and made sure no other family had to suffer like he and his family did. But he chose the life of a Profiler. He chose the possibility of being lonely for most of his life, but in the process chose a life of helping people and catching killers. He chose to save lives. He chose to be away from his only family he ever knew, meeting another member of that same family on the way. And she chose the same path. She chose to join the FBI. But she didn't choose to catch killers, no.

She chose to same him.

Now, if he would only see it. She was just trying to help a man that has suffered so much in his life, and she wasn't even the only one. His whole team- Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Emily, JJ, Garcia and ever Gideon and Elle would help if they could! His family, his only family, desperately wanted to help, but he was pushing them away. He thought he could handle it on his own, and that his family would treat him like a kid if he said anything. Boy was he wrong! And that's where Julio Ruiz comes in. He was a religious man who didn't need to be asked to help Reid; he was going to do it, whether Reid wanted the help or not.

Now, here this man was, in front of the other man. The first stood, arms crossed and looking, waiting for her, because he knew she was coming. The second sat, his eidetic head in his big hands. The second was confused. Why had Julio brought his sorry ass out of the comfort of the waiting room? He was grieving for the death, _second _death of his dad and worrying over Emily, his friends, and sometimes, he wondered if she were more. There it was! Another twitch of pain flew through his brain. Did Emily cause this? And that was the other thing. He couldn't like her. She was older than him, _but who wasn't? _She deserved so much, _and he had little. _She was perfect in more ways than one could understand, _and he thought, no knew, that he wasn't, all thanks to his memory. _She was so nice and friendly, _and he was awkward and odd. _She was Emily, _and he was Spencer, to put it plainly and simply._ She was amazing, _but she liked him and he liked her and- no. Just, NO! _It couldn't happen to her_, HE couldn't happen to her._ Another wave of pain took over as Julio kneeled in front of him and someone sat down next to him, taking one of his hands and squeezing it.

"Agent Reid, you told me you were going to handle this," Julio began quietly. Reid looked up and Julio took it as a sign to continue. "From your display in the waiting room, I would say you haven't taken care of it."

Reid shrugged.

"Would you not agree?"

Reid shrugged again, his _'leave me alone'_ face starting to show.

"Agent Reid, is this something you actually want to figure out or do you intend on living the rest of your life with these headaches?"

Reid shrugged yet again, and I almost jumped to my feet, though I realized that might hurt. So, I sufficed for just releasing his hand and turning his shoulders quickly so he looked at my anger induced eyes.

"Spencer William Reid, listen and listen good, 'cause I'm only explaining this once. You are to listen to what Julio has to say and we are going to figure out why you are getting these headaches, do you understand?"

"I…" I shot him a look that told him he better cooperate. "I understand."

"Good. Now, Julio has something I think he wishes to say, yes?"

"Yes. Agent Reid, you side that you were going to handle these headaches and that, if they continued, you would call me or ask for help from your team. It seems you have not done as you have said."

"I know. It just got so out of hand, Julio."

"Why didn't you ask your sister to help you?" I, too, was wondering this, so I paid more attention to his answer.

"I didn't want her to think I was weak and I didn't want to drag her into this."

"Reid, I would never think you are weak, not after what we went through together. Not after Ian and Aiden. And I'm almost positive that I get dragged into anything that has to do with this team, so…" I told him matter-a-factly.

He gave me a some-what sheepish grin and said, "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"You do realize it's impossible for you not to think, right?" His smile broadened a little and he nodded.

"Of course I do."

"So you also know that was the worst excuse ever?"

"Yes." He sighed and leaned back in the chair in which he sat. "I guess it wasn't me not thinking, but more me caring to much about you to drag you into possible danger. I really had, no have no idea where this is going to lead me."

"And I don't care. Really! I don't give a damn where this leads us because I get myself into trouble all the time!"

"I really wish you would stop getting yourself into trouble, too."

"Sorry, can't help it." I leaned in closer to him and stage whispered, "It's in my blood."

"Well, I'm glad you two cleared that up, but we have other matters to attend to, don't we?" Julio asked. I nodded and he continued. "To try and figure out what else could be causing your headaches, I'm going to ask you some questions, alright? Good. First question, how do you deal with the darkness you encounter every day?"

"Ah, I read," answered Reid.

"Anything else?"

"I sometimes write or just relax. What does this have to do with anything?"

"I was only making sure that you would answer me honestly and that you were relieving the pain of what you encounter on a daily basis. Next question, who would you consider your best friend in this world?"

"Anyone on my team, including teammates from past years."

"So this problem Agent Prentiss has been having has greatly affected you?"

"I'd say it has greatly affected us all. But yes, it has affected me greatly. I mean, besides Anna, Emily's the only person I've told about my headaches."

"You trust her, then."

"Yes, of course I trust her!"

"How long have you trusted her with your life?"

"For a while now."

"And when has the relationship you share with her become more than that of trust and friendship?" I asked, understanding where this line of questioning was heading.

"What?"

"You heard me. When did your relationship become something more than friends?"

"I… I'm not sure. Sometime this year or last."

"How in the world did this happen?"

"She- I… I- One day, all of the team went out for drinks at the bar down the street, and Emily and I were the last two there. We were talking more than usual and we just kind of hit it off, I guess. I didn't know how she felt and so I didn't push anything. We started hanging out more and more, though, and one thing led to another and…"

"You started to date?"

"Yeah," he said nodding, his voice going up and octave.

"Oh no, Reid. Did you shag her?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Did you sleep with her?" His face got red and he turned to Julio for help, but Julio just remained stone faced, trying not to laugh.

"Uh…" He couldn't make eye contact with anyone, or speak, and he was fidgeting around. This could only mean one thing….

"You two are in love."

"I don't know. She deserves more than me." His face twisted in pain and I exchanged a worried look with Julio. This had to be the base of his problem. A part of me wanted to laugh though, seeing as this was exactly how Remus felt about loving Tonks in Harry Potter.

"I take it this another way one might be able to get rid of the sadness and darkness Reid sees every day?" I asked Julio, taking the spotlight of the very red Reid.

"It is one of the more common ways. People fill the holes in their hearts and brains with love and loved ones, so that the ghosts of others pasts don't haunt them and fill those holes instead."

"And these… ghosts are what is causing Reid's headaches?"

"Yes."

"What can I do?" Reid finally asked.

"You must stop conflicting your subconscious mind and say how you really heal about Agent Prentiss." Reid looked to the ground and grumbled something that not even I could hear and avoided all possible reasons to look back up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Reid, what you just said is now stuck in your subconscious and now that part of your brain thinks it's true, which it's not. You can do anything you want, you just have to believe it."

So, here we sat, in the quiet hallway of a hospital, rain pouring down outside, a friend in life saving surgery, at some time in the wee hours of the morning, trying to help my ailing brother, Dr. Spencer Reid. He must be so conflicted, so hurt, so… in so much pain. I can't even begin to imagine what he's going through right now. I don't think I will be able to understand what is going on in his big head at this very second, and I almost don't want to know. Almost. I knew it was so confusing and painful for him, but I wanted to help him and I wanted to know what was going on so I could do that. But I can't if he won't let me.

I turned to him and saw him with his head in his hands. He was thinking, definitely thinking. I mean I would be too. Though I'm not sure I would be nodding, which he was starting to do, for some strange reason.

"I understand," he said so softly, that I think Reid and I were the only two that heard it. He looked up and over Julio's shoulder and said the words we had been waiting for. "I think I love her. I think I love Emily Prentiss."

"Well it's about bloody time," I said through a smile. He returned the smile with one I hadn't seen him show of in quite a while. His face- his eyes were free of any pain and he looked genuinely happy.

"I must agree with Agent Paige," Julio said, also smiling.

"And I'm sure the team _and Emily_ will feel the same." With a final nod, the three of us made our way back to the waiting room. Inside, we found it to be just as quiet as the hallway had been and just as filled with tension as it had been before we left to go out into said hallway. Reid still had a smile on his face and soon, after a nod in the direction of Hotch and Morgan from me, the rest of the team smiled, knowing Reid was okay.

We all sat in a comfortable silence for another half hour, before JJ got to restless and went to the front desk to ask about Emily. She came back in with a knowing look on her young face. A look that scared all of the occupants in the waiting room.

JJ shook her blonde locks and said, "She never made it of the table." _**Oh my God.**_ The room feel utterly silent and I was compelled to say the only thing that came to mind at that very moment, which happened to only be seconds later.

"Oh shit."

**AN: Morgan/Nadia/Mel: Duhn, duhn, duh…**


	12. Funerals

**AN: Nadia: So, who else did you bring, Mel?**

**Mel: It's a surprise just like Morgan.**

**Morgan: Yes, we were all very surprised with me…**

**Nadia: Shut it!**

**Morgan: No, you shut it!**

**Nadia: No, **_**you**_** shut it!**

**Mel: WILL YOU BOTH PLEASE SHUT IT! Ugh, enjoy the chapter, folks! **

Silence. Oh the comfort it brings and the peace it shouldn't. Well, it shouldn't bring peace now, at least. I'm pretty sure this was the least peaceful time I had ever seen in my sixteen years… and I almost don't understand the unpeacfulness, too, if that's actually a word. Death is _supposed _to bring a peaceful feeling to the one who died and you would think it would do the same for those who loved the dead person, but from personal experience I can tell you it does not. There are only special occasions when it might be peaceful, but the pain death brings, it's still there. Like when mum died, I was sad and confused and angry- I'm even angrier now, since I know she was killed for almost nothing- but I knew it was better for her to be died because she was suffering so much. That brought me some peace, but not enough. Not _nearly _enough.

And now, here I am, sitting in a waiting room when I am no longer waiting, because the news had come, the verdict set, and the angel gone. Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, former Interpol agent of Europe, friend of the US, FBI worker and BAU agent, my friend and the friend of our teammates… was dead. In the words of Charles Dickens, 'She was as dead as a doornail.' You know, there were times when I wish death upon people I hated and other times I wished for death to not be part of daily life, but never have I had to wish the latter upon a dear friend and colleague, not until now. And it was a first I could never wish upon another and a first I don't wish to second.

My thoughts of Emily were broken when Reid, who still sat to my left, stood abruptly. I looked to him as he tried to leave the room, only to be stopped by JJ. They exchanged some words I chose not to hear and they hugged, tears rolling down their cheeks. I chose this time- very wrongly, might I add- to glance around the rest of the room. Garcia was bawling her eyes out on Morgan's shoulder; Morgan was holding his baby girl tightly, crying himself; Dave looked bewildered and sad, a few tears trickled down his stubbly face; and Hotch, the teams over riding leader, looked stone cold and unmoving, in other words, he had on his Hotch face. Julio, not a member of the team, but a man I have come to trust, put a hand on my shoulders and got my attention. When I looked at him through blurry eyes, I saw he, too, was not crying at all, though that could be because he barely knew Emily. He gave me a stern look then motioned towards Reid, who stood in the same position he did a moment ago; his arms around JJ and tears falling down his face. I looked back to Julio with a confused look, which he only meet with a stern one.

"Oh no," I said as recognition dawned on me. _Reid loved Emily!_ This was not at all good. He had just admitted his love and now THIS! He'll never live it down and he's going to somehow blame himself for this… Oh I know! He'll say that he admitted his love so now she died! I don't know why or how he could turn it around to that, but he would. Then, he would get more headaches _again. _Oh, how wonderful! HOW. BLODDY. STINKING. WONDERFUL!

"There is little we can do," Julio said from behind me, forcing me to look at him once again.

"What do you mean by that?" This situation was rapidly getting worse.

"He will blame himself and he will not be happy-"

"Well, neither will everyone else!"

"Yes, I am aware of that, Miss. Paige. But, Agent Reid won't be happy for a longer period of time and… It's all very complicated, you see. The love he used to feel for Emily is now starting to fade, and so is the protection it gave against the ghosts."

"So what your saying is, is now that Emily is gone, Reid's headaches are going to come back? But we just got rid of them!"

"I understand that." He hesitated a moment, his mouth open in an effort to say something that lay just on the tip of his tongue.

"There's something you're not telling me," I said as I sniffled and glanced yet again at Reid.

"There could be another way to get rid of Agent Reid's headaches."

"How?"

"It may be painful, but he must never forget Emily and that could be even harder, since he is most likely blaming himself for this whole situation." He sighed and looked away a moment.

"And?"

"And, if he could get revenge or see revenge be taken out, he might feel a little better about remembering Emily."

I shook my head at that, "I don't think that last bit will work. Confucius once said, 'Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves.' One grave has already been dug, do we need another?"

"Ah, but you are forgetting that two graves have been dug, not one."

"Pardon?"

"Agent Prentiss and Ian Doyle both have graves, my dear."

"But that only proves my point further! It was too late for Doyle and he chose to avenge Emily, meaning it was too late for her as well. I cannot let their fates be shared by with Reid."

"Then we can only hope that the former of our plan is enough." I nodded. When I looked away from Julio, I saw Reid sulking in a chair and JJ stepping out into the hall with Hotch. I was too distraught to hear what she was saying to him, and, at this point, I didn't really bloody care. For now, I could only hope the plan worked… for Reid's sake.

… Three Days Later…

At this moment in time, I could only think of _'If I Die Young'_ by The Band Perry. Why? Because in that song the lead singer says something about the Lord making her a rainbow and shining it on her mother and having a lovely day out when she is buried. Not that I was Emily's mum, but the second part was all to right. It was lovely out and we were in a graveyard in Virginia. I was in a simple black V neck dress that went to my knees and had some detailing where the V ended and we all had our black trench coats on and were walking next to the casket. The boys were carrying the casket and I was walking next to Garcia- whom I was leaning on for support, seeing as I ditched the crutches- and JJ, who just looked very, _very _upset. But we all were very upset. We were barring a friend.

When we got to the burial point, everyone on the team was going to say something to the pretty large crowd of people. Hotch, Dave, JJ, Morgan and Garcia went first, though I barely listened to what they had to say. I was focusing on the task I had ahead of me and how in the world I was going to keep my composure during the duration of my speech. But, I knew if I couldn't, I wouldn't be the only one. Garcia had made it about three minutes before she burst into tears and ran into Morgan's arms. That caught my attention, thank goodness for that, because JJ caught my eye seconds later and nodded. My turn. Slowly I nodded back and made my way up a few steps and onto the platform I was supposed to speak at.

"Ah, hi. I'm Agent Paige, for those of you who, ah, don't know me. I worked with Emily at the BAU. She was one of the kindest and most friendly person anyone could have ever met. She was funny and caring and she would have made the best mum, too. Emily wanted kids; she told me once while we were working a case with kids younger than I. I've heard she was almost a mum, too. When she dated Valhalla, he had a son and she was going to raise him for Valhalla. It's cruel that Doyle came back and took revenge out on our friend. It's not right," I said. I took a second to collect myself and wipe a stray tear from my eye, before continuing. "But, I have to ask you all to do me a favor, though. One that won't just be for me, but for Emily, too. Please, just please, don't forget her. Don't ever forget Emily Prentiss and don't ever forget what she did and what she stood for. Whenever you think of Miss. Prentiss, don't be sad and think about her death, no. Think about her life and how she lived every waking moment to the fullest. Think about how brilliant she was and just how bloody amazing she was! Think about how much she loved everything she did and everything she stood for; how she looked and how she smelled; what she thought and what she said; think about that. And don't forget SSA Emily Elizabeth Prentiss."

I mustered up the best smile I could and walked back to where I had previously stood. Reid stood to my right and stared straight ahead. I touched his shoulder softly and he turned to me just as slowly as I had turned to JJ earlier that day. With the smallest hint of a smile, he, too, made his way to the platform to speak about his love, his Emily. I, however, could not listen. I know that I said to think of Emily as the upbeat amazing woman she was, but I couldn't do that when she was being talked about by Reid. He made her sound so… so… like so much more than she was and so much more than how anyone else could describe her. He made her sound so unlike other woman I knew. So unlike… Ashley Seaver? What the hell was she doing here? She was supposed to be in a Tennessee jail but she was here, standing under a cherry tree.

Silently, as Reid continued to speak, I walked over to Ashley, not catching the eye of anyone else. When I reached her, I noticed a police officer standing just a few paces back and I noticed that her hands were cuffed in front of her, traveling prisoner style. I casually turned and faced the funeral again, and not the officer on Ashley's tail. I waited a minute as I tried to hear Reid, but failed to focus on whatever it was he was saying.

"Hey," Ashley finally said.

"Hi."

"I guess you would like to know why I'm here." I shrugged.

"I suppose."

"Look, I'm not going to argue or fight with you so if that's what you came over here for, then you can just leave."

"I didn't come over here to fight you, Ashley."

"Then why did you?"

"I just did. Listen to me, Ashley, all I want to know is why."

"Why what?"

"Why the hell did you do it?"

"Do what?" I turned to her suddenly, anger flaring in my chest.

"_Do what_? You betrayed your friends and all you can say is _do what?"_

"I don't-"

"Spare it. I don't want to hear those excuses. I want to know why you worked for Doyle."

"I… I just did okay? You wouldn't understand."

"Why? I'm too young? Is that it?" She sighed but did not answer. "You shouldn't be here."

"And why is that?" I stepped in front of her now, and stared into her eyes. I knew she saw that I was angry. I knew she could feel the firey ice that was my blue eyes, looking into her own baby blue ones. I was frustrated with this woman; No, I was beyond frustrated. I was bloody furious!

"You want to know why you should be here Ashley Seaver? You wanted to know _why?_ Because you got Emily killed. Because you helped Doyle and so that might as well have been _you _who blow up the safe house and killed Emily. _You,_ Ashley Seaver, _you. _And you know what? You're no better than your murderous father. Have a nice time in prison." With that, I turned on my heels and walked back over to Reid. He looked sad still, more upset than he did when he left to talk, and he was holding two red roses in his long, white fingers. He handed one of them to me and nodded towards the platform where Emily's casket lay. JJ was already up there, putting the first rose on the casket, followed by Hotch, Rossi, Garcia, Morgan, myself and Reid. As the rest of the guest followed suit, our little group walked back up the path to the parking lot.

On our way up, Reid turned to me and asked, "So how's Ashley doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, you saw that?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm just surprised you didn't shoot her or punch her."

"I was being civil."

"Good and thank you."

"For what?"

"For talking to her… and being civil while doing it."

"Well, you're welcome." Reid smiled and put an arm around my shoulder as we finally reached the parking lot.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Nadia: Who is it?**

**Morgan: Yeah, I actually agree with her. Who is it?**

**Mel: You guys are no fun what so ever! *Sighs* Come on in.**

**Reid: Hey.**

**Morgan: Kid! I've never been so happy to see you. *Hugs Reid***

**Nadia: Ah, the bro-mance is so inspiring!**

**Mel: … Well, before this gets out of hand, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW! Oh, and My Immortal by Evanescence is the theme for this chapter; listen to it while reading!**

My alarm clock went off at its normal time of six AM. I was already up, though, so I didn't really care; I just let it chime out loudly though out the apartment Reid and I lived in. It had been almost a month since Emily and my dad died and it hadn't been as easy as I thought it would be. First off, after the funeral of Emily, Reid had started to go downhill and get more headaches than he had been getting before he admitted he loved her. I, apparently, hadn't understood what Julio had meant when he said Reid was going to be sad for a long period of time and that all of this was going to be hard, but I do now. Instead of just being a normal teenager, I have a job where I have to look at dead people, I have to deal with a still grieving team, and then I have to come home and make sure my older brother doesn't do anything stupid while he is home and also grieving and getting horrible headaches because of the 'ghost' that are haunting him! And if that isn't enough, I now have to deal with the second death of my father and dealing what he said to me just before he died _and _I have to put on a brave face, even though it is getting close to my birthday and my mum isn't here to celebrate it! Oh! And I almost forgot the best part! The anniversary of my mum's death is coming up! It will be only four months in three days and this was going to be the first anniversary that I had to deal with more death while dealing with mums! And I had been her a little over three months.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come after all. I mean, look at me! I'm sitting in this black recliner chair and I'm… losing it… I'm crying over mum…_

"Anna?" came a voice from behind me. I turned and saw that it was Reid. I don't know when he got here, but I have a feeling it has to do with the fact that I haven't actually turned off my alarm clock yet, seeing as I have been up since two thirty this morning.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to turn that off?" I nodded but made no effort to move. After a minute of silence, Reid moved into the room from his place in the doorway and shut off the clock. I watched as he eyed me before sitting on my bed, directly across from where I sat, though I did not make eye contact with him. "Anna…"

"Reid, please. Don't."

"You know I can't do that. Tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"It has to be something if you're acting like this."

"Please don't make me talk about this."

"Well, I can't just let you be like this. I can't stand to see you this sad, Anna. You're always there when I need you; please just let me help you. Tell me what's wrong." We sat in silence as the seconds ticked by like millenniums. I didn't know if I wanted Reid to know about this because he might start treating me like a little kid, and I don't want that at all. I was just so… sad and angry! I was angry at all those stupid people who had taken all of my family away, and some of my friends. I'm angry at the bastard who killed Emily and my brother's love. I was angry at the world, but I wasn't going to let it show. Well, I wasn't going to let it show _until_ now, seeing as I could no longer hold my emotions in check with all this death of familiar faces around me. It was truly unbearable for any human being, and I'm surprised I had made it this long without Reid or anyone else in the team of expert Profilers finding out. I guess I'm lucky.

"Anna, please let me help you," said Reid. I had almost forgot he had been in the room until that point. All of my bent up anger came to a heed and I felt myself giving in to the temptation to tell Reid everything.

"Vis scire quod peccativ?" _You want to know what's wrong? _I spat in quick Latin. "Mortuus mater mea quatuor menses post triduum!" _My mom died four months ago in three days!_ Reid stared at me for a moment, before specking in a way I though he knew not.

"O Anna. Quare non modo dixerit?" _Oh, Anna. Why didn't you just say that? _

"Latine loqueris?" _You speak Latin?_

"Etiam docui cum ipse alium docentem Anglorum." _Yes, I taught myself when I was teaching someone else English. _I smiled at the thought of Reid reading a Latin dictionary so that he could teach someone else how to speak his language.

"Ah, now there's a smile!" Reid said seconds later. I nodded.

"Yes there is. Thanks Reid."

"Anytime." He stood up and patted my shoulder as he walked out of my room. With a quick glance at the clock, I decided it would probably be a good idea to get dressed in my black pencil skirt, white tank top and grey, short sleeve, sweeter- cardigan. Yeah, if I didn't know, I was definitely going to be late for work.

… At the BAU… **(Everybody's Fool by Evanescence is this sections theme)**

Almost a full two hours later, Reid and I were riding the elevator up to the BAU bullpen, arguing as most siblings do. I, again, don't know how we both keep our jobs when we argue like this all the time. Then again, we do work with Garcia and Morgan!

"Will you shut it?" I yelled as we stepped off the elevator, earning us looks from passing agents.

"No! I can't believe you would think that I would think that it would be a good idea for you to go to D.C for a while!" Reid yelled back, just as loudly. I turned on him, narrowing my blue eyes.

"I never said that would be what you thought! I said it was what _I _thought! We all need a nice change of scenery after what happened in Tennessee, and I know that you know what the date is and how it pertains to my life, 'cause we spoke of it just this morning! I know that D.C would be good 'cause its close enough to here that you wouldn't freak if something happened!"

"Yes, but D.C is where Ashley is being held!"

"Like I give a damn about her she's a snake and I don't want anything to do with her _ever_ again!" Reid broke the eye contact with me and made a quick sweep of who was around us, no doubt planning to get their opinion.

"Emily! What do you think about her going to D.C? I don't think it's a good idea at all-"

"Emily is _not_ going to take you side, are you… Emily…?" I had turned to the raven-haired Profiler as I had spoke and now wore an open mouthed, wide eyed look, that Bonnie Wright, AKA Ginny Weasley, would have been proud of. Reid had taken a protective step forward and put a hand on my shoulder, which I instantly touched with my own hand.

"Reid," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You see Emily, too, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Good. I'm not going crazy then." I smiled to Emily before movement caught my eye and I saw Garcia standing there with Morgan, both with wide eyed gazes. I flashed them a smile, too, before I prided off Reid's hand and casually walked into the bullpen, the glass doors closing behind me. Once they closed I yelled, at the top of my lungs.

"AARON HOTCHNER!" He came running to his office door and looked out. When he saw me standing there, arms crossed, foot tapping, he motioned for me to come into his office, which I _gladly _did.

As soon as I was in his office I started speaking. "What the _hell_ is going on here? I get here arguing with Reid and not paying attention to anything else, then I see Emily Prentiss! She's supposed to be _died_, Hotch."

"I know she is-"

"Then _why_ is she walking about the BAU, _clearly_ alive?"

"Paige, calm down, please. I'll explain everything, just answer me one question."

"Quid pro quo." _This for that._

"She never died in the first place. JJ thought it would be easier for her to start a new life under a new identity and in a new place. She told me after Prentiss' surgery."

"And you didn't tell any of us? Hotch, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't allowed to tell any of you what was going on. I know you all would have not been able to resist the urge to speak with her and the whole point of witness protection is to get out of that."

"I don't give a d-"

"Daddy!" called a high pitched voice from the doorway. I turned to see Jack Hotchner walk in, followed by Rossi.

"We heard the yelling and decided to join you," Dave said casually as Jack ran to Hotch and engulfed him in a hug.

"My turn," Hotch said over his sons shoulder. "How many people from the team saw her?"

"Saw who?"

"We all did, besides Dave," I said, ice in my tone of voice.

"Get the rest of the team, _and Prentiss, _into the conference room." I nodded and did as I was told. When I got back to the other four adults, I noticed Garcia and Morgan had barely moved and Reid was hugging Emily tightly. I told them where we were needed and they followed me into the conference room, though I think Garcia was just allowing her feet to carry her along. We reached our destination fairly quickly, even with the fact that most of the people following me were almost dead to the world, because they were so shocked, and one of them was supposed to be dead to the world.

When we walked into the room, I watched Dave's face go pale as he sank into his chair. Hotch walked into the room, without Jack, but instead with files. Case files.

"We've got another urgent case that Paige can tell you about after we figure this situation out," he said sternly, as everyone began to take their seats.

"Uh, I didn't know we had a ca-" I started.

"You'll know it." He then turned to Emily, the one we all wanted to know about. "What are you doing here?"

"Well… I was told by JJ that I could start a new life, which I didn't really want to do, but he boss said I had little voice in the decision. So, I did, for a while, but I knew this is what I wanted more than anything in the world," she said. "I just wanted to come back. I told my doctor who was working on my shoulder that I wanted to fly soon and when he gave me the okay, I came back."

"So… you're staying?" Garcia asked, her voice cracking.

"If you'll have me." The room fell silent.

"Emily, it's not that we'll have you, it's that we _need _you," Morgan said quietly. Emily looked to Hotch, who nodded his approval, and Garcia literally jumped up and squeezed the life out of Emily. When she had stepped back, Morgan walked over to her, since she was now standing, followed by Dave, Hotch, myself, and, lastly, Reid. As Reid was hanging on to his love for dear life, Hotch walked over to me and gave me the file.

"You have heard of the marine killings in D.C, correct?" I nodded.

"That's another reason Reid didn't want me going down there."

"Well, that's where we're going. It's turned into a serial killing spree and they need our help. The lead FBI agent who usually works with the NCIS team that has this case is dead and they need the help of the BAU."

"Who's the team working the case?"

"Look for yourself." I opened the file with a confused look directed towards Hotch. Inside was the description of Leon Vance, the NCIS Director; Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the team leader; Special Agent and Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo, senior team member; Special Agent and Probationary Field Agent Ziva David, former Mossad officer; Special Agent and Junior Field Agent Timothy McGee, specializing in computers and computer science; Analyst Abigail Sciuto, forensic scientist; Doctor Donald Mallard, medical examiner; and Jimmy Palmer, medical examiners assistant. _This _was the team we were to work with. I looked back up at Hotch to see him giving me another Hotch look. _Lovely. _

"There sending three of those agents up to Quantico to see how much progress we have made on this case and to discuss if our help is need in D.C. I want you to learn their names and faces, oversee the progress on the case and oversee the agents once they get here, understood?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded and told everyone else to settle down so that I could inform them about this case. I grabbed my remote for the TV and pulled up what we had.

"Two weeks ago, Petty Officer Liliana Cruz was founding a dumpster down the street of her house. She was killed with a single gunshot wound to the head. One week later, Petty Officer Ron Walters was found in a dumpster three blocks from his house, also with a gunshot to the back of the head. Five days later Petty Officer Hanna West was found died in a dumpster with a gunshot wound to the back of the head."

"Petty Officer? That's NCIS' cases, aren't they?" asked Morgan.

"Yes, but this case turned into a serial killing case and an FBI case when Special Agent Tobias Fornell was murdered and dumper in the same dumpster as Liliana Cruz."

"What makes you think this is a serial murder? None of these victims have anything in come, other than they worked for the navy or the FBI. Two are woman, two are male, three are Caucasian and one is Hispanic," Reid noted.

"At all of the crime scenes the killer left a message to the police, saying, '_Run as fast as you can, agents. You'll never find me. And if you do, then it will be because I have kidnapped you or are planning to kill you.' _The people of D.C are calling this guy The TTG Killer."

"TG Killer?" Emily and Dave asked at the same time.

"Taunts and Guns."

"Oh, well that's original," Garcia said sarcastically.

"We haven't been added to the task force for this case yet, but we are going to be working it from here, _quietly. _There are two FBI Agent's in the bullpen who are also working the case, Anderson," he said, to which I groaned, "and Noel. All we are doing now is looking into the victimology and checking victims' backgrounds. Go get started," Hotch commanded. We were almost out the door when Emily told us to wait.

"There's something I have to tell all of you," she almost whispered.

"What?" Reid asked, a little worried.

"I'm-"

"Daddy!" Jack yelled as he ran into the room. I quickly grabbed the remote again and took the pictures of the dead bodies off the TV.

"Hey, Jack!" Hotch said as he, again, lifted up his son. He nodded to Emily for her to continue.

With a deep breath, she said small words that changed all of our lives and words I would never forget.

"I'm pregnant. And the father of the child is in this room."


	14. Sequel Info!

**AN:**

**Mel: Ah oh. Nadia!**

**Nadia: *Runs to computer* What?**

**Mel: I made a mistake…**

**Nadia: *alarmed, boys walk into room* Oh my god, what did you do, Melivia?**

**Reid: Melivia?**

**Morgan: … I am not going to laugh; I am not going to laugh…**

**Mel: Really? You had to tell them my full name… Nadialina?**

**Nadia: Will you tell me what you did, woman? And besides, I only said Melivia, not Melivia Le-Anne Ginervinian.**

**Reid/Morgan: *Burst out in laughter***

**Nadia: *Head slaps boys* Will you two SHUT IT?**

**Reid/Morgan: Sorry…**

**Nadia: Mel?**

**Mel: I, ah… Didn't tell the readers something…**

**Nadia/Reid/Morgan: WHAT?**

**Mel: That the last chapter was the last chapter.**

**Reid: oh dear.**

**Morgan: I think I'm just gunna-**

**Nadia: Stay! I'm not mad. I am **_**not**_** mad.**

**Reid: ah, yes you are.**

**Morgan: Reid! *claps hands over his mouth* He was just kidding.**

**Nadia: Melivia, tell the nice readers what you were supposed to say **_**last **_**chapter.**

**Mel: *Quickly says:* The last chapter was the last chapter of the story and the sequel to this story will be called ****The Tales of The Teams****. It will be a cross over with NCIS and will also be highlighting Reid and Emily, again. It will also be under humor! *mumbles* Though the funny part might be Nadia **_**trying **_**to be funny.**

**Nadia: What was that?**

**Mel: Nothing!**

**Reid/Morgan: *look at each other, then at Nadia, then at Mel* RUN!**

**Nadia: See you all soon! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
